The Class Reject
by Raven Reverie
Summary: The best of friends always find a way to become the most bitter of enemies. Only Amy finds herself losing this rivalry with Sally. With no other option, Amy leaves to try to find herself. But how can you discover yourself when you're not even that?
1. Better

Hello everyone!

I'm Raven Reverie, you can call me Rav-Rev if you like, and welcome to my first fan fiction! I'm not new to the site, but I'm new as a writer. With summer, and the lazy, sometimes boring days that come with it, I'd love to entertain you with this story, and hopefully many more to come.

But we'll pace ourselves.

So relax, sip a beverage, and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SEGA, or any of their characters I'm about to use.

If I did, that alone would make me the best sister ever (to my videogame addicted brothers).

* * *

><p><strong>The Class Reject<strong>

Chapter 1: Better

_I wanted to be a nobody. I wanted to be invisible so that I didn't have to bear the constant looks of pity and humiliation from my fellow classmates. I relished in the idea of returning to my dorm after a long day, and not have to suppress the daily frustrations and disadvantages issued by her. But I was popular. Popular for being Sally's rival. And she was winning._

* * *

><p>Amy dabbed the front of her uniform as she stood in front of the girls' restroom mirror. She sighed to herself as she tried to clear the heavy, wet stain of diet cola from her gray vest, which was now soaking through maroon buttoned up blouse. Trying her best to make the blotch unnoticeable, she gave up when her efforts became futile.<p>

In the midst of taking in the situation, in otherwords, trying to find a better way to relieve her anger than scream into the mirror and then demolish it with her personal hammer, a few other Mobian girls walked into the lavatory. Through the same mirror she threatened to destroy earlier, she glared at them. One was grinning and pointing in her direction, and the other trying to reprimand her friend, flashing Amy a look of pity. Amy felt insulted.

As soon as they had traveled into their stalls, Amy slammed her hands on the expensive granite counter top. Entertainment from her expense was one thing, but it hurt more to be pitied. It ate at her pride. Even more so than having cola deliberately splashed on you.

Amy then started to clear her face, stricken by a combination of the sticky diet cola and her dried tears. As she finished and reapplied her makeup, she took another look in the mirror. She was _decent _now. And for the rest of the day, she mentally vowed that would _not_ let Sally get to her. And if it were possible that things were just as easily said then done, the day would brighten up.

After all, it was only second hour.

As Amy grabbed her books and her messenger bag, she walked the halls of Avalon Academy, a boarding school for the over privileged, with the damaged pride she had left. As her maroon ballet flats grazed the ground, she couldn't help but evaluate this unforgiving battle between her and Sally.

The two used to be the best of friends. Not merely a classmate turned friend, but the type comrade that was practically a sister. Their commonality, their crush on the beloved Sonic the Hedgehog, had brought them together. It made them one.

But sadly enough, the same crush ripped apart their union, and Amy was left with the scars to show for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Amy's P.O.V**

I was spending the night at Sally Acorn's mansion. It was something that I did so often, that I didn't know why I specified that it belonged to her. It was was like my home too. I knew where everything was, and I was always there. Every weekday. Every weekend. But that was going to change soon. Sally and I were going to high-school! And it was a boarding school! The idea relaxed me now that I had gotten my scholarship, and I knew that I wouldn't be confronted by the fact that I didn't have parents. I didn't have to come home to an empty apartment. I would be hours away. A dorm, filled with other girls, Sally, and vivacity would become my home. I welcomed it all.

Sally and I were sprawled inside on the cool marble floor, letting the air conditioning refresh us in the ridged summer heat. We tried swimming in her pool earlier, but even with an advanced cooling system, swimming in the waters, accompanied by the humid air, was just as bad as standing directly in the sun, letting gusts of hot air slap your face.

So we had retreated inside. My body was limp on the ground. I couldn't bear to move in this heat. But as if unfazed by the atmosphere, Sally perked up.

"Hey," She started, motioning at at me, "let's go to a high-school party!" I looked at her as if the heat finally drove her mad. The idea of teenagers jumping around to music in a hot, tight environment, producing more warmth in the process, nearly gave me a heatstroke.

But I didn't want to sound like a bad friend. So I took the cautious approach.

"Sally, what if we get caught?" I stated. "We're only fourteen."

"Nonsense," She said,"my parents won't be back until tomorrow morning. We'll go for like two hours. It's too hot to stay any longer."

I agreed. It wasn't like I had parents who are waiting for me at home.

"Besides, I heard Sonic's going to be there..." That sealed the deal for us.

"Let's go!"

We put on a bit of makeup to conceal our age. We arrived to the party a few blocks away that Sally seemed to be very excited for. But as we entereed, we were exposed to a foreign environment. There were teens dancing sensuallyand erotically with each other. There were couples making out in the corner. It smelled like cheap booze. I didn't know if I wanted to come in.

Sally pulled my arm. " Come on. Just act _mature_," I nodded.

We remained together, dancing in a crowd. After a while an older male fox came by and lured Sally into a dance. I was surprised by the way she moved, but I took it as my cue to venture off. Maybe I'd find Sonic.

As I walked along the wooden floorboards, a wolf grabbed my arm. I tried my best not to strike him from shock.

"Hey Pinky, can I get you a drink?" He didn't seem too pushy, or anything really, but I hated when people called me 'Pinky'. Also, I watched TV. I knew what they put in those drinks.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I'm not thirsty," I said as he inched closer, "_Really_."

His grip loosened and I began to walk off. Suddenly I felt a tighter grip on the same arm.

"Heyyyyy..." He said slurring. I should have realized. He was drunk. "Why don'tcha wanna do it with meee?" I tried to pull my arm from his grasp, but he hung on tight. I looked around for help quickly.

My eyes feel on Sonic who was about six feet away, chatting while playing spin the bottle.

"Sonic," I heard my voice call, " SONIC!" I saw him turn in my direction, then face me. He got up, and released me almost effortlessly. Once we were out of the wolf's grasp, he gave me a surprised look. Rescuing always came before questioning in his case.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" He questioned. " This is a high school party." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, you're just a freshman," Sonic wove a finger in my face for correction.

"Sophomore. Anyways, it's not safe for you to be here alone," I shook my head.

" I'm not. Sally was with me. I don't know, she was dancing with some guy," I peered up at Sonic, " I don't want to be here. It was her idea. Is there anywhere I can go-" I saw Sonic motioning for the door.

" I'm not leaving yet. But somewhere where I won't be terrorized by drunk high school rapists?" Sonic snickered.

" I suppose you could come with me. I was playing spin the bottle. The only harm you might face is getting kissed, but you won't be raped. Hopefully," I giggled before following in his lead.

Sonic sat down on the sofa, and I found an open space slightly opposite from him. The game played for a little more than an hour, and I avoided being kissed, but after a while, I felt that I had to look for Sally. She had disappeared from the view I had of her dancing, and I didn't want anything happening to her, like what may have happened to me.

When I prepared to get up, I was grabbed down by a hand. It was a red female cat sitting next to me during the game. " You can't leave until you're kissed!"

I groaned. I really didn't want to kiss anyone. Well, accept for Sonic, but there were about 10 of us sitting around, so what were the odds that I'd be matched up with him?

I sat down and spun the bottle bracing myself. I didn't even realize that my eyes were closed until the group called out 'Sonic'. My eyes flashed open, and I gazed at him. He looked anxious, and I tried to hide my fear with a smile. As he inched closer, I did as well. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips melt onto my cheek. It burned there for a few seconds, then he released. I smiled, then sat down touching my cheek. That was all I needed.

But one of his buddies tapped him.

"C'mon Sonic, give her a real kiss!" I could hear the group chant ' Kiss! Kiss!', and a small crowd began to assemble. Everything was heating up by the mass of the crowd and the moment. I couldn't hide my anxiety as Sonic's locked eyes with mine. As he neared closer, I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face...

_SMACK_

I felt a hand collide against cheek. My eyes opened in shock.

Sally.

Tears were riding down her face as her eyes were replaced by fire. I touched my face wincing, I could still feel a sting.

"You bi-bitch!" She screamed at me. I got up, waving my hands in defense.

"Sally, I didn't-" She cut me off.

"How could you do this to me? After everything we've gone through?" I could feel a larger crowd forming, as tears lined my eyes.

"L-look Sally, it was spin the bottle-" I tried to finish, but she shook her head.

"I don't give a fuck about what you have to say. You're nothing to me," I let the tears fall, as I became captured in rage.

"Why? Because you were off dancing with some guy? It's always about you! How you want to see things! How you want to do things! It's SPIN THE BOTTLE what the HELL do you expect?"

I huffed as I glared into her eyes. Her orbs began to soften, and she looked around. She suddenly stood on the table were the bottle rested, and towered over a majority of the party goers. I lifted a brow.

"Hey everyone!" She called out. Some guy turned off the music, and the room's attention turned to her. She gave me a death glare as she demonically pointed a finger at me. " _This_ girl, was messing around with my boyfriend. She knew clearly how much I loved him, and was kissing him!"

Immediately the audience started to bustle. Profane names were thrown my way as I continued to stare at her. I looked around at the people I was just sitting by. All of them were giving me disapproving glances.

"Not cool," The cat I was talking to earlier dissed. I was dumbfounded; Sally was clearly lying. How could they not tell?

Sally opened her mouth to begin again, as Sonic stopped her.

"Sally, stop, you're causing a commotion," Sally gazed at him briefly.

"I'm almost done," she said toward him. " Only _Sonic_ doesn't know that Amy hates him. She only wanted to date him so that she could say that she had a heroic boyfriend. Then dump him on his ass when she was done with him."

She looked over to Sonic, who was giving me a questionable look. My face turned red in dismay.

"Hey Sonic, remember when you broke your arm last year?" Sally narrowed her eyes at me. "_Amy_ didn't even look at your direction until it was healed. She's just a backstabbing bitch that only wants you when you're an asset. She only wants to hurt us." I was appalled.

He lived three hours away. I sent him a dozen letters to his boarding school! Sally and I even wrote most of them together!

Then it clicked.

Sally had been sabotaging me for our entire friendship.

I walked toward Sonic, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"You can't believe her Sonic," I could feel my voice crack. "it's not true." He jerked his arm back, and started to walk off with his head lowered.

"Just leave me alone," He mumbled. With that, Sally jumped off the table facing me. A sinister grin replaced replaced any sort of misery she once had. She placed a hand on my shoulder as she prepared to leave, probably to reconcile with Sonic. I threw her hand off.

"Touchy?" She replied. I screamed and gave her a piko-piko hammer to the face, knocking her to the ground were she belonged.

The crowd jeered. She struggled to get up, the same misery slowly returning to her face.

"We'll see who's on top, just you _wait_!" She spat, grabbing me by the collar of my tank top.

"High-school is going to be _hell_."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>And wasn't that the case?<p>

It wasn't an understatement to say that Sally had everything. Her family practically paid to keep the school running, while Amy fought for an academic scholarship to be here. Sally's parents were celebrities, while it almost seemed as though Amy was placed on Mobius like an abandoned extraterrestrial. Sally was a homecoming queen, junior prom queen, president of the thespian society, and vice-president only to her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

For Amy? She just preoccupied the clubs Sally failed to pay attention to. Hell, Sally even dressed remarkably better. Even though the girls were forced to wear uniforms consisting of a gray vest and maroon or navy colored buttoned up blouse, accompanied by a matching plaid skirt, while boys wore gray suits with maroon or navy buttoned up shirts and ties, Sally's clothing always looked designer, and were accessorized with expensive jewelery. She strutted around in stilettos as if she owned the place. And she did, essentially.

Sally was a social riot, while Amy only found comfort in academics. But that wasn't even enough.

Amy glared at the sunroof ceiling, exposing a cloudy day, and clenched her fist. Amy had the satisfaction of being first in their junior class, but Sally was a close second. She probably paid Tails from the neighboring all-boys' boarding school to do the homework for her. Perhaps it was one of the hidden benefits she got from Sonic, but why did she have to rival her in an academic domain too?

As Amy remained fixed in a 'Damn this world' position. She received weird glances from passing students. Mortified, she continued on her way to class.

This war between the two had now sizzled into Sally simply dominating and Amy waving a white flag. But even with Sally victorious, it was almost as if Sally wanted her dead, or at least the ultimate victory of running Amy out of the school that she, at one point in time, begged Amy to go to.

As she strolled into her AP Physics class, she sat down, hoping her teacher, Mr. Tiger, would overlook her. Naturally, he issued her a tardy and a classroom assignment, then pointed to her seat. Amy took it weakly and sat down. And as she stared at that tardy slip, she realized her problem.

She was always publicly humiliated. First, for her love for Sonic, by Sally. Second, by Sally in general.

Now it was by her teacher, as she saw other students snickering in her direction. She looked toward Sally's direction, who was also in the class. Amy narrowed her eyes as she noticed that Sally was the one making the other students laugh. Never mind, Sally was STILL insulting her!

"Looks like someone took her time to drink her soda. And she _still _made a mess," The students began to giggle some more, as if anything Sally said was more hilarious than her fault. " What a _dumb-ass_!"

The class errupted in laughter.

Amy turned to the teacher, who pretended not to hear the comment by scribbling something down.

Amy rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't do anything. Sally was untouchable. This was _her_ school, and if Sally had anything to complain about, it could become no school at all. No one, at least none of the faculty members, wanted to risk that.

Besides. Amy was apparently the one at fault. To the incredibly confused, Sally's behavior towards her would seem like flattery, since Sally_ only_ tormented Amy. True, people could see the terrible things she did to the pink hedgehog, but it's not like Sally ever did anything bad to them. In fact, she was even nice to most of the non-popular high schoolers in her own fake way. Just not to Amy.

Naturally, nerds and dorks and losers were put into their place by their lacking appearance and interests, but there really was no bullying here. It was a zero tolerance school. Separated by an unspoken communication, everyone knew their place. But Amy didn't have one. She was the bug of the school. She was swatted away for just being there, especially when Sally was near. And until Sally decided to behave differently, or Amy left, nothing would change that.

Saddened, but not yet broken, Amy rested her head on the desk after completing the assignment.

The teacher rose up from his cherry-colored table, and cleared his throat.

"Okay class, I'll be collecting your homework on wave oscillations shortly, but I have very good news for one of you." Amy didn't move. _More great news for Sally I bet_, Amy managed to think.

"As you all know, the Principal's Humanitarian Honor Award is very special. It is usually only awarded to seniors who have outstanding grades, and have participated in numerous volunteer programs and clubs. But this year we have an exception. Two students this year have been granted the award. One being senior, Sonic the Hedgehog..." The class clapped for Sally's boyfriend.

"And a special junior, whose volunteer work in Hiforo, exceptional G.P.A, and world-charity participation as club president, made her a true contender..." Amy rose her head in surprise, as the teacher tried to do a dramatic drum roll on a desk.

"Amy Rose!"

The class began to clap awkwardly before receiving a death glare from Sally to silence them. Amy smiled however, as she felt Sally trying to melt her with a spiteful glare.

"During today's pep rally and assembly, Sonic and Amy will be receiving their medals, certificates, and their names engraved upon the plaque-" The bell rang before he could continue.

"Any way, don't forget to congratulate them! Leave your homework on your desk, and see you tomorrow."

Amy brightened up as she gathered her supplies to go to her next class, AP English. On her way out, she was stopped by her teacher.

"Hey Amy, congrats. I know you have it rough sometimes, and I know that as teachers, we should not be condoning rude behavior, but today is your day, and don't let anyone bring you down," Amy smiled and thanked him.

As Amy peered out into the hallway, she could overhear Sally complaining to one the students that she deserved the award. Amy brushed it off, knowing how shallow Sally was. It was probably only so that she could take pictures with Sonic, and have her name engraved right beside him. Amy beamed. She may not have Sonic, but this was truly the only joy she had gotten from being here. Sally couldn't touch her. At least not today.

And that was all that mattered.


	2. The Dog Days Are Over

Hey!

It's Raven-Reverie again, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

I was planning to update a day or two ago, but better late than never I suppose.

Just not too late. :)

Oh, and over 100 hits! Thanks guys, that's so exciting! Now if only more people could review...

A review is the best thing you can give to any writer. It's like a big exchange. Story for your entertainment and review for my entertainment, which is then considered for to improve your entertainment. It's a win-win.

So relax, read, and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SEGA or any of their characters. If I did, I wonder how much money it would have taken to purchase the rights...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Dog Days Are Over<p>

The day quickly progressed and Amy found herself in the band room for orchestra. With this great news, she didn't pay attention to the public's ignorance. Nope. She floated to her classrooms on autopilot, and smooth sailings were up ahead.

Amy exhaled all of her previous doubts of the day. It seemed like the world's burdens, just this once, had been vanquished.

To put it simply, she was invincible.

After she retrieved her viola from the rack, she took a seat in her section by Blaze.

Ah, another perk of the day. Sally wasn't in this class.

As she began to tune her instrument, gleaming as if she were in love with it the thing, Blaze prodded her with her bow. Amy turned, a smile still present on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Blaze asked earnestly. Amy positioned the viola for play.

"I'm getting an award today!" She said a little too loudly. Some members of the class stopped tuning, staring in their direction.

Blaze brought a finger to her lip. Amy rolled her eyes. "It's the Principal's Humanitarian Award."

Blaze widened her eyes, before returning a grin. "That's great Amy!" she whispered loudly. "It's nice to see that things are looking up for you."

"I know." Amy said as she looked through her sheet music. She gazed at her viola in all it's radiance. It was a neglected and overlooked instrument in comparison to the other strings. It was always caught in the violin's shadow, when it was impressive on it's own. As Amy let it reflect in the stage light, the idea brought her down a bit.

Sally's parents bought her this viola in junior high.

In fact, there was a time where Sally even played the violin with her, as she was doing now with Blaze.

Amy closed her eyes and recalled when Sally told her that she would no longer be a part of orchestra before entering high school. Sally was now in the madrigal choir. Where a collective group of the best singers of the school assembled.

But the sad part of it, or perhaps the most remarkable thing of it all, was that even though Sally got the lead in school musicals, ranging from Rosie in _Bye Bye Birdie_ to Maria in _The Sound of Music_, Sally had an amazing voice. When Amy would assist with the orchestra pit, her voice moved her. It was almost as if Sally was transformed into a completely different person on stage. Anyone but the girl driven to make Amy's life a living hell.

Amy put down her viola. That's what made Sally so _frustrating_. Sally wasn't just the girl who got everything just because she could. In most cases, she had the talent and ability to make up for it.

Interrupting her thought, their conductor Madam Ferret instructed them to start playing the first song in their sheet music, _The Scherzo_.

With all of this mental bashing, Amy didn't feel up to playing. But she tried to weakly, faking for the teacher's approval.

At a brief pause in the music, Blaze prodded her again with her bow.

Amy turned to her startled as she raised a brow. Blaze glanced at her teacher, then shrugged.

"Just play the song Amy. Stop thinking about Sally," Blaze mouthed, as if reading Amy's mind. Amy's eyes widened, then relaxed. She positioned the viola for proper play.

As Blaze resumed to her music, she came to a realization. She gazed toward at Amy, who was caught in focused play. Blaze released a sigh.

She would have to keep it to herself for now.

They played along to a few more songs before the teacher told them to put their instruments away. As Amy began to put her bow and viola in her case, she was stopped by Blaze.

"Look," she forced out as Amy sat up attentively. Blaze took a glimpse around. "I was thinking. I know we're not the closest of friends, but I'm going to tell you something." Amy focused on Blaze. It was true.

Blaze was part of the elite circle of popular kids that ran the school, the Avalon Aristocrats. She, as well as her boyfriend Silver, Rouge and Knuckles who were also dating, and the point-obvious Sonic and Sally, completed the group. Although none of them had a passionate hate for Amy like Sally, Amy was more harmful than an asset. In reality, Blaze was compromising her reputation just by talking to her.

"Knowing Sally, and knowing that she _really _wanted that award," Blaze could feel Amy tighten. She rested her hand on hers. "Not that you don't deserve it, you truly do. But watch out for her, please?"

The bell rang, and Amy proceeded to grab her things. Blaze grabbed her arm. "Before I go, just remember that today is your day. Plus, it also helps that it's also Friday," Amy smirked as Blaze paused. "But I can't control Sally's actions, and I'm confident that she'll try something. Like she always does."

Blaze looked down at Amy's shirt, the imprint of diet cola now fading. "Like she did this morning," Blaze stated, as she lifted her bag to her back. "Don't let her rain on your parade."

With that, Blaze gave Amy a wink before heading off to lunch. Amy's heart skipped as she considered Blaze's words. The public friendship she couldn't have with Blaze was made up with her advice. Amy pulled her bag over her shoulder before heading to the lunchroom.

As Amy advanced to the dining hall, she had to stop herself. She peered through the thick mahogany doors leading to the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the tan marble floors, the navy and maroon stripped walls, and the mahogany lunch tables accompanied by matching padded chairs. There were more students waiting in line at the stations than sitting down. Toward the far right, however, seated with her usually posy was Sally. Amy then saw Blaze approach them. She closed the door and leaned against it.

Could this be what Blaze was referring to?

It wouldn't be the first time that Amy was completely humiliated in the lunch room. From having lunch intentionally dumped on her, to being delibritely tripped, and told off for just breathing, Amy was the royal fool of the dining hall.

She took a glance through the glass of the door as her stomach rumbled. She clung to it. It's not like she could skip lunch today. The last thing she needed to do was embarrass herself at the assembly by her stomach grumbling like a bear. Not in front of the school's faculty at least. They were the only people who openly thought highly of her at school.

Amy sat down next to an exposed brick wall as she contemplated what to do next. She could go to the library and eat once they cleared, but the library was other side of school. Going there and back alone, and lunch would be over.

And of course this school was _too classy_ to have a vending machine. How she craved an inexpensive sugary substance designed to help sustain one's hunger through the most boring lectures, and most rigorous of activities. The petty nourishment they did supply, such as apples and coconut water, simply wouldn't cut it. Not today.

_Oh, the decisions, decisions, decisions._

But as her stomach protested an additional time, a bright thought appeared in Amy's head.

The courtyard.

The lunchroom led out to this outdoor retreat, and Amy could keep a proper eye on Sally's troupe until they decided to trade places. Once they left for some fresh air, Amy could sneak in. Her stomach would be content, and her one moment of glory at the pep assembly would be assured. Yes! Why she never thought of doing this before was a true insult to her intelligence.

Amy snapped her fingers in joy, while looking out the door leading to the outdoor oasis.

_How could this plan not be fool-proof? _

As she stepped out of the school, she gazed up at the sky. The clouds had scattered away from view, and the day was literally beginning to brighten up. Amy brought her purple messenger bag down at an empty bench, and began to stretch out her limbs. In the process, she peered at her watch.

"Hmm. Twelve O' five. I've got some time to spare," Amy yawned out loud to herself. Lunch would end in about 30 minutes. Give Sally and her crew ten more minutes to finish up, and she was home free.

Amy gave herself a mental pat on the back. She even picked a convinent location that gave her solid view of the clique while she remained concealed by a wispy hedge. Oh, yes. Things were definitely going in her favor.

Amy waited patiently before another gut-wrenching growl errupted from her stomach. She would need something to keep her pleasantly distracted as she waited. Cracking open her AP Calculus book while sneaking glances into the exposed windows of the lunch room, Amy knew that the next ten minutes would be longer than she anticipated...

"Uhhh..." Amy moaned. She started to read the textbook aloud. "Integration is the area underneath the curve. Anti-differentiation..."

* * *

><p>Sally was seated next to Sonic as they were finishing up lunch. At the moment, she was silently poking at the remains of a salad, <em>hold the dressing<em>, while casually sipping from a diet iced tea. The rest of the group were just about finished, as Rouge was feeding Knuckles the last of her grapes, and Silver and Blaze were returning from disposing of their lunch, chatting playfully about something on TV.

When they returned to the table, Sally glanced at her phone before concluding the time. A grin appeared on her face.

"Five more minutes..." she whispered to herself. Sonic peered down at her cautiously.

"'Till what?" he questioned tentatively as he brought his arm around her, bringing her close.

"Nothing important," Sally concluded as she pulled Sonic into a lip lock. The exchange continued for a few moments before Rouge intervened.

"_Please_," Rouge coughed as she continued to feed Knuckles, "No PDA. I just _ate._" Sally smirked.

"Said the girl whose feeding her man grapes," the two broke out in laughter.

Sally gave a smile to Sonic. "Hey, I'm done eating. Do you want me to take your plate?" She said, pointing to the remains of a chilli dog and an empty energy drink.

"Um, sure. Thanks Sal!" He said, drawing her into another kiss. She giggled before getting up as Sonic relaxed in his chair. "Best girlfriend ever," he finished with his hands behind his head. Silver stared at him oddly.

"You sure about that buddy?" He asked as Blaze nodded in agreement. Sonic rolled his eyes. As juniors, the Silver and Blaze got a better taste of Sally's wrath. Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic however, in all their seniority, saw a more gilded view of the squirrel. Chipmunk. _Monster._

Whereas Silver and Blaze knew that Amy was innocent, the seniors felt that Amy was prompting Sally in some way, and Sally was merely putting Amy in her place.

Clearly, deception ran this school.

As Sally dumped the remains of their lunch in a tin, she inspected the table to make sure they weren't watching. She swiftly scurried out of cafeteria with her hands clasped. Her malicious plan was set.

Once in the hallway, She brought her fingers to the brim of her mouth before releasing a loud whistle. In a moments notice, half of the varsity football team appeared in front of her.

"What can we do for ya Sally?" asked the quarterback, a slim bear. Sally smirked devilishly.

"You know what I'm paying you for..." and with that, she gave a recap on their mission before the team dispersed to their positions.

"If you don't come to me. Naturally I'll come to you." Sally laughed demonically before heading off to the courtyard.

"I always win."

* * *

><p>While waiting, Amy fought the urge to take a bite out of the book. She and her stomach moaned in unison.<p>

That's what she got for skipping breakfast.

_I could totally eat the paper. Isn't it edible? Plus it has fiber. Right? _She thought to herself before glaring at her watch for a hundredth time. It would only be a few minutes, two to be precise, but there wasn't any shame in making a head start. After all, the time she set in the first place was just an estimation. They could be making their way out here now. And Amy didn't want to be confronted by the queen bitch.

Eagerly, Amy brought herself out of the hidden bench area. But as she worked her way to the cafeteria, she couldn't shake off an eerie feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

_It's just hunger_, she tried to convince herself.

Before she made it to one of the entrances, she could hear quick thuds approaching behind her. As she tried to turn around, the strong arms of two running backs coiled around hers. She struggled desperately to get free.

"What the hell?" She screeched out loud. "Let me go!" One of the snakes holding her down shook his head.

"S-ssorry," he slithered, tightening his grip, "we have orderssss." Amy opened her mouth to object, but she came to a realization first.

"_Sally_," Amy sneered, as she struggled to get free. When her rapid shaking seemed to produce no effect, she delivered two backward sharp kicks to each of their groins. As they fell to the ground in agony, Amy took off sprinting.

She had to get out out of there. _Fast_. With two football players, there surely would be several more, half at team at least. And to fuel their motivation, they were probably paid off, or promised hot-tubs or something stupid if they could capture a rose.

But that wasn't in Amy's agenda. She didn't know what Sally would do if she caught her, aside from compromising her chances at getting the award._ But what?_ Amy thought as she ran. Even if she was _drenched in urine_, Amy would still go up there and get the award. Well, after changing of course, but nothing was going to stop the pink hedgehog from getting what was rightfully hers.

It was her day, damn it.

As Amy ran to the other side of the courtyard, where the nearest exit lay, she found that it was guarded by another footballer. The quarterback. As she spun around to look for other possible exits, including ones that weren't even doors, she found herself with an unsightly reality. She was cornered.

The two running backs from before had recovered, and were gaining on her.

Amy grunted. _Of course this was her life_. Like a surrounded prisoner with no logical escape, she rose her arms up, an annoyed expression playing on her face.

The snakes caught up, and their team mates began to descend toward her. With the quarterback, Sally came into view.

The footballers stepped aside, circling Amy and Sally. Sally stepped closer, until they were nearly touching noses. Amy eyed Sally's four-inch heels in comparison to her flats. At least she was taller.

Sally smirked. "Trying to play hide and go seek, Rose?" She smiled, as Amy stood her ground. "Well I found you." Amy stared into her eyes. The gateway to Sally's rotten soul.

This confrontation was three years overdue. Amy wasn't falling back. Never again.

"What do you want?" Amy said in a much cooler tone than she normally would. Sally laughed.

"You know as well as I do that that award is suppose to be _mine_," Sally spat. She brought a manicured hand out, motioning toward Amy. "Hand it over," Amy scoffed.

"I don't think it works like that," Amy pointed out blankly. She glared around the football shield.

"And there is nothing you can do to take it from me." Amy felt herself gaining confidence. "So go cry to your mommy, pour soda on my blouse like you already did, and go fuck your boyfriend," Amy felt her fists curl as her eyes burned with three years worth of fustration.

"I'm so over this. Go _bitch_ to someone else."

That last remark drew in some bystanders casually watching the situation. Sally glared at Amy in disgust as Amy fought to keep her composure.

"So if you excuse me. I'm going to lunch."

Sally pressed her tongue against her cheek as she motioned for the footballers to stand tight. "And what makes you think that you're so high and mighty now?" She asked bitterly, snapping her fingers to have the same running backs hold Amy down.

Amy rolled her eyes. After _three years_, Sally was still the same girl, if not worse than that girl from the party.

"Newsflash," Amy started, as she pierced Sally's eyes with her jade orbs, "I've always been the better person. You get some sick satisfaction from trying to make me miserable, and though I can't say that it never phased me or ate at me, it did make me stronger. I know that I will _never _be like you," Amy could see Sally scowl. "So keep your money, keep your status, keep your boyfriend, because no matter what you have, you are still a wicked soul," Amy gave her a harder look, "and I _pity_ you."

Sally simply widened her eyes. Instead of striking, or yelling at her rival, she let out a maniacal laugh. The football team and other students gawked at her suspiciously, questioning her sanity. When she finished, she narrowed her eyes at the crowd to rid their looks as they cowarded away in alarm. She then trailed them back to Amy.

"So you mean," Sally started out almost laughing, "that even though I treat _you_ terribly, you think that _I _am pathetic?" She glared at Amy in an almost desperate manner, dying to know if her conclusion was true. Either way, she wouldn't like the answer.

"Absolutely." Amy firmly stated. Sally huffed, inhaling and exhaling deeply as if she were going to explode. Her mental and physical despositions were fighting to keep control. Neverthless, she snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared as she delivered a slap to Amy's face, creating a larger crowd...

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Rouge asked the group as her large bat ears perked in the direction of Sally's scream. "It's coming from the courtyard. I think it's Sally."<p>

Sonic stood from his chair. He glared at his watch. Sally had been gone for several minutes. "Let's go get her!"

Knuckles tossed the toothpick he was using and ascended with his friend. "Alright."

As Silver rose reluctantly, and brought out a hand to help Blaze, her eyes widened. "How could I let my guard down?" she said, as she sprang forward taking a lead to the courtyard. The group stood puzzled before following.

"Amy!"

* * *

><p>The two girls were engaged in a major fist fight. The football team even had to back out to avoid getting caught in the altercation. Natuarally, Sally instigated the first slap, and Amy returned it with a swift punch to the jaw. In the rush of the battle, Amy was very surprised.<p>

Earlier this morning, she cried because she was splashed with diet soda. Now she was in a physical battle.

And she was _winning_.

As Sally pulled at Amy's long quills, Amy gave her a quick roundhouse kick. As she flew toward the massive crowd, they jerked her back, all simultaneously cheering: "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

This wouldn't end until someone was out cold.

They threw random tosses at each other as Amy evaluated the situation. As she dodged a weak punch and sent it back to Sally, she couldn't help but wonder, _where were the teachers?_ Besides from lunch aids and cleaners, there were no true faculty members in the premiss. Apparently the teachers had better things to do that babysit the students. They could have prevented the whole confrontation. They were only highschoolers!

Who, speaking for Sally's kick to Amy's shin, didn't make very good decisions.

As Amy began to mentally drift out of the battle, Sally took a jab at her neck, ripping her necklace in two.

Amy snapped back into reality by tearing at Sally's vest. Sally screamed before giving Amy a sharp scrape on the face with her long nails. Amy winced slightly before kicking her down and summoning her piko-piko hammer. The audience roared.

As Amy held up her mallet to a distraught Sally, she was running purely on fury. She wanted this to be over. She _wanted_ to be victorious.

Amy heaved a sigh and possitioned the hammer in a batting position. Sally desperately tried to edge away, her hands soothing a twisted ankle.

That's what she got for trying to fight in heels.

Amy remained emotionless, as she began to administer the last act of the battle. Perhaps, the last act of this war.

Amy closed her eyes and swung the hammer.

_POW_

Amy opened her eyes to see the conclusion. Her eyes widened when she saw that her mallet was being held down by Sonic's gloved hand as he stood in front of his fallen Sally.

As he released it, he picked her up. Sally moaned slightly as her right ankle hit the pavement.

"It _hurts_," She whined. Sonic held her close.

"Geez. What did you do Ames?" Amy looked away in shame. Sonic shook his head. "To think that I always thought better of you." His comment enraged Amy as she fixed her eyes on him.

"It's always what you think, now isn't it? Never what you saw, never what you _know_," Amy said directly at him as she gazed around the crowd, assessing the situation once more. The crowd had now calmed, staring at their entertainment. Amy then gazed at her body.

Her shirt was torn, her panty hose was holed, she could feel that her quills were in shambles, and the mark on her cheek inflicted by Sally still burned.

And she was missing a shoe.

Sonic simply shook his head at the rose hedgehog once more and began to lift his girlfriend to the infirmary. However, this time mindful of her sprained, and now swollen ankle. Suddenly, the students jumped as they heard a booming voice.

"Halt!" the principal of their school, Dr. Wildcat, a large, middle-aged cat bellowed. The crowd moved to make room for the principal as processed the situation. With the barricade of students now open, several upset teachers were exposed.

The students had missed the 5th hour bell to class.

The principal glared and hoovered over the students until his eyes fell on a damaged Amy, and a broken Sally who was being carried bridal-style by Sonic. The principal cocked a brow.

He turned to the mass. "I don't know why you students missed the first 10 minutes of 5th hour to watch this confrontation, but if you don't want a detention, then I suggest that you return to class _immediately_." The students dispersed quickly as their teachers trailed along.

"Sonic," the principal stated, as he checked Sally's ankle, "get Sally to the infirmary." Sonic nodded as he exited from the courtyard.

"Oh, and Amy," the principal addressed. Amy gradually unfolded her arms and looked up.

"Let's go to my office."

* * *

><p>Poor Ames. Why did I did this to her?<p>

Just as a personal note, some elements are taken from my life. Shocker. My brother is in orchestra, so Amy's feelings toward her instrument are a lot like his, in fact, I think Amy is a lot like him emotionally in this story. And her mumbling about math is from me. _:)_

Hope the chap was pleasing.

Review and stay tuned. ;)


	3. When the World Is Closing In

Sorry.

I was at college.

Luckily not for me yet, but I had to visit for my siblings' orientation.

I know. Going to an orientation is one of the _oldest_ excuses in the book. But I digress.

We shouldn't dwell on the past. But I will make it up. Promise :)

Oh, and it you haven't noticed (just a little fun fact) the titles for each chapter are based off of songs. Only some are the title, and some are particular phrase from a song. So keep an eye out. :P

I'll give an example. This chapter is a little bit hard, it's a verse from Anneliese van der Pol's _Over It. _For clarification, she was on _That's so Raven_, and the single was to promote the Disney Channel original movie _Stuck in the Suburbs_. Ah, when Disney Channel was worth watching...

But enough of my ranting and reminiscing.

Sorry for the wait, but relax, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Sega characters I'm about to use. If I did, they would have better voice actors.

Before you get defensive, not all of them are _bad. _I'm just picky. That's why it takes forever for me to update...

Also! As a heads up, Amy's perspective in this chap is in first person. I feel it works better for what is happening in this chap. The story generally is in third person (I like to bounce around characters) but I may switch briefly to Amy POV if I feel fit. But geel free to review/PM me with how you feel about it.

Alright. I've wasted enough of your time. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: When the World Is Closing In<p>

**Amy's POV**

The sound of feet shuffling against the tan marble floor was the only life that echoed throughout the corridor.

Which, to add to my current state, somehow made the whole situation even more unbearable.

I wish we could just _get there_. Get there so that I could stop wondering what would happen once we stepped into his office.

What was he going to do to me? I peered at his face for some sign. Expressionless, but with some heavy frown lines resting on his forehead.

Was that a good sign? Bad? Ugh, I was never good at reading people.

If I had been, I probably could avoided this whole situation by seeing Sally's intentions in the first place.

I mean seriously, look at what she had gotten me into!

I wish I had noticed that she was an evil bitch before she earned the title of being my friend. But even with this all being her fault, I didn't want to think about _her_. I fondled with my broken silver necklace in an effort to distract my self.

As he shuffled before me, I limped slightly. Yes, I had retrieved my missing shoe. But only after discovering it in the courtyard's fountain. I sighed as I continued. The combination of the suction-like effect my shoe had to the ground along with the wet sensation upon impact of the floor nearly drove me mad. Like this day, I was better off without it.

Just like I was better off without this school and it's daily frustrations. I trudged forward as my quills fell over my eyes. I didn't deserve this mess.

But I continued on, following the principal even though I really didn't want to.

I still continued, wearing this damp shoe even though I'd rather chuck it at the principal's head!

I followed only because I didn't want to look more _stupid, _and I didn't want to be more _violent._

_No._

With my shredded uniform, and being dragged to the principal's office after partaking in the only fight I had ever seen in this school, I was officially guilty of both charges. But I didn't want to elevate the situation. I groaned once more, my reasonably (or waywardness?) somehow always surpassing impulse. Sort of. Hopefully my looks of disdain would get me off easier.

I lifted my head up slightly only to see where I was going. Chills were beginning to replace the adrenaline from the battle. Maybe it was because I had never been in trouble before. But when I think about it, perhaps I've always been in trouble. I guess this is just what happens when you literally fight for your right.

_Ha._

I brushed the quills out of my face. What was I doing? I rose my head up higher. I didn't want to feel shame. Sure, I wasn't proud of resorting to such violence, but in some sense it had to be done. It was like an acquired taste, like from dark chocolate or coffee. I can't say that I _loved_ going to Sally's pitiful level, but it was something I had always craved, and wanted to do.

I exhaled deeply.

How else could I return three years of bitter torment?

I focused my attention on the navy colored walls with over-priced education slogans and gray lockers to keep my mind from going off into thought. You could say I was physically relaxed, yes. But contemplating what Principal Wildcat would do for punishment was driving me to the highest edge of insanity. True, I didn't start the fight. But knowing Sally...

Somehow this was all my fault!

As I played follow the leader, students stopped to look in awe as Dr. Wildcat shooed them to move along. My eyes burned ahead. I didn't want to look at them. I didn't want to attack a student trying to besmirch my name any further. I despised most of them.

Because it was _them _too. If they didn't follow Sally the Shepard like they were her herd, then maybe going to this school would be tolerable.

Maybe this stupid battle wouldn't have happened.

But as I continued to leave one-footed imprints of wetness on the floor, I realized it was _me_ too. They only acted like that because of who Sally made me out to be. Any mark I made on Avalon Academy was masked by my misconceived reputation.

Would I ever have peace here?

As we passed the English hall and made it to the main office area, the principal stopped abruptly. Luckily, the octopus-like suction from my wet shoe kept me from colliding into him. As I looked up, irritation glazed over my eyes. When can we get this over with?

On the light gray and maroon stripped wall was a portrait of Avalon Academy's founder, Dr. Wombat. The principal bowed his head in his honor.

"Amy," he called out of nowhere, his chocolate orbs piercing through the picture,"do you think that Dr. Philip Wombat, may he rest in peace, would condone your behavior?"

_If he did, I probably wouldn't be going to your office, __I _felt the urge to retort. When the principal began to tap his foot impatiently for a response, I sighed. "No sir," I reluctantly agreed before following him into his office.

Once inside, he motioned for me to sit down before taking a seat in his office chair. He rested his arms on the table as he interlocked his fingers. His eyes narrowed down at me.

"I must say, Amy Rose, I never thought that I would have to see you under these circumstances," I nodded slightly. The only time I met with the principal was to talk about maintaining my academic scholarship.

"I'm sorry," I said bluntly. "It was foolish of me to engage in that type of behavior, and I feel bad for it," I said sincerely as I crossed a hand over my heart. "Truly."

_Lie._

The principal relaxed. "Look. I understand teen angst. I have teenagers of my own," he said pointing to a picture of his family. "But this is a zero tolerance school."

My heat began to beat a bit faster as I considered what he just said. That's what I was worried about. At any other school, a first offense like mine would grant me a couple days of detention and a refural. Here? Well, like I said before, I can honestly say that the only fight I had ever witnessed in this school was the one that I was just in...

I gazed at him sincerely. "_I know_, but I haven't been in something like this before. Can't I be reprimanded, have a detention or two," I persuaded as he remained, unflinching, "and be on my way? P_lease_?"

The principal began to shake his head, as I slumped in my chair. _So much for trying to get of easy._

"Ms. Rose. You fail to see the seriousness of this situation," He fixed a stare on me. "You're lucky that I didn't threaten to take away your scholarship." I sat up and gulped. I hadn't even considered that. But if not that, what would he do to break me?

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked, holding my breath. I _really_ didn't want to know the answer. Dr. Wildcat peered onto his desk, picking out my penalty as if he were selecting a cheeseburger from a fast food menu.

"Amy Rose, you are suspended for one week as of tomorrow, and you are excluded from any sort of school functions for one month-"

"What!" I stood from my chair. "But I didn't start this fight! I'll fall behind-Sure it was wrong for me to engage in fighting, _but_-" the principal slammed his hand down.

"Ms. Rose, I will not have you interrupting me!" he brought his hand down towards my chair. "Now sit down. I'm not finished."

I unwillingly sat down, crossing my arms. Aggravation was pouring into my body. The principal in contrast, softened in his chair.

"I also want you to apologize to Sally Acorn." My eyes widened as I attempted to stand up once more, before the his eyes threatened me to sit down. I reluctantly obeyed, as my orbs conveyed my distress. This wouldn't phase me, I convinced myself. I wasn't broken yet. After all, the principal was just reaffirming me as the better person. Even if it meant losing my pride.

I closed my eyes, desperately trying to reassure myself . Everything would be okay. With any faith in the school system, Sally would be in trouble as well. Definitely not as bad, but something to put her in her place. Just for a while.

I fought through the principals glance to ask a simple question. I braced myself.

"So if I may ask, before I accept my punishment, what is Sally's punishment?" I could feel myself smiling, almost insainly. I continued to cut through his gaze. "You know? to assess the justice in this situation."

The principal looked down at his name plate before returning a weaker look back at me. Apparently he had to brace himself as well.

"Aside from being reprimanded, Sally will not be punished," he finished as my eyes burned in anger. I jumped up again, this time knocking the expensive cedar chair down. Something snapped, and I was losing control.

_What?_

"You're not going to get her parents in it! For the love of God, she started it! What kind of principal are you!" Principal glared at me in shock.

"_Well_ Ms. Rose. When I came to the scene, it was you standing over her with an oversized hammer as she clung to her broken ankle," he said in his defense, "Oh yes, and in addition to violating the school's non-violence rule, with that weapon, you also violated the no-weaponry rule!" he could feel himself regaining the control of the situation.

"Now pick up your chair, and _sit down_ Ms. Rose, I'm not finished yet." I placed my hands on my hips as I scowled at him. My obedience was over. I shook my head.

"And what else do you have to tell me? I can hear it standing up." The principal motioned at the chair. "This is news you must hear siting down." I growled before giving up. If I could handle everything else he just said, then I could handle more. I plopped on the chair with my legs crossed and rested my hands on my lap. I was the epidemy of the perfect school girl. "_Happy now?_"

Dr. Wildcat rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. "Because the Principal's Humanitarian Honor Award requires a clean discipline record, you will not be receiving it," my eyes softened as I met his gaze.

"What?" I could hear myself choke out. This was unbelievable. I stabbed my teeth into my lower lip as I fought the urge to cry foul. The principal brought up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, but those are the conditions." I scratched at my quills. This had to be a sick joke. A cruel, sick joke that he conjured up to see me suffer. I stared at him in disbelief.

"B-but I worked so hard for it. Please, I'll apologize a thousand times if I need to. I'll do more community service, please, I didn't mean for this to happen." I clasped my hands. " I'll do anything, It's _my_ award," The principal shrugged his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, it's out of my hands." he gazed at me as I placed my face in my hands. A frown appeared on his face. "But, since we've already ordered the empty plaque, we don't have to waste it." I felt a glimmer of hope.

"Instead, we will be giving it to the third person considered for the award." I could feel anger boil as I knew the only other person eligible for that award.

"Sally Acorn. In fact, I will substitute detentions for your suspension and your ban from school functions if you present it to her." The principal sat down in his chair looking rather pleased. I shook violently in anger as I fought the desire to strangle him.

Instead, I stood up for the final time, an enraged aurora surrounding my body.

I just stared at him with maniacal rage. He sat back, eying me suspiciously.

Had Sally somehow taken over his soul? Was she wiring him through the infirmary? What kind of school was this?

I slammed a fist on his desk.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I shrieked at him, edging forward. He turned his chair around crouched behind it as if it were a shield.

"M-miss Rose," He poked out at me, scared, "p-p-please sit down." I pointed to the door. My frustration slowly beginning to seep from my form. I choked back my tears.

I pointed to the door once more. "That girl," I stammered. " That girl has _everything_ I ever wanted from high school. Popularity. Friends. Love," My eyes feel to the floor. "The one thing," I drew up a finger for emphasis, "I had was my academics, my flawless record." I felt myself smile.

"Even when we had skip days, _I _was in the dorms studying. It's not like I had true friends to socialize with," the principal began to expose him self.

"But_ now_," I pointed at him, " You want me to give everything I've worked for, to the girl who has everything? The girl who publically humiliates me on a daily basis? Don't you feel shame?"

"Ms. Rose-" I drew my hand up as I interrupted him.

"Well I feel shame," My eyes burned on his as he flinched. "_Every single day_. And the principal of this school won't even take a stand for me. So I'm not going to take this anymore." I gathered my books and messenger bag and prepared to leave.

The principal stood up from his chair. His appearance had softened. "I did not give you permission to leave," my back was to him, and tears were already trailing down my face. I couldn't turn back.

"I did," I said firmly, before fleeing the office.

As I ran out into the hallway, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stay here. I had already put up with this shit for so long. I mentally gave my self a slap to the head, as my face scrunched up. To think that I thought that things were actually getting better. Clearly they weren't.

And they never would.

My vision was skewed as I hung my head low. Why am I such an idiot? As I turned the corner, my tears had blinded me. I was relying purely on instinct to guide me to my dorm.

Still, for whatever reason, I could still make out _them_.

Through the infirmary window, I could see my tormentor and her boyfriend. I snapped my head from their direction and proceeded.

I didn't want anymore of this drama. Never again.

* * *

><p>"Did you just see her?" Sonic asked Sally, refusing to take his eyes from the hallway. She looked away. She didn't want to talk about Amy.<p>

"See who?" She tried to play dumb. Sally held her breath hoping Sonic would change topic. He glared at her.

"You _saw_ her. Why are you denying it?" Sally rolled her eyes.

"_Please_. I just got into a terrible fight with her," Sally started as she pointed to herself. "I don't want to see her, and you shouldn't care," Sally crossed her arms and turned from his direction. Usually Sonic would have taken her side. But after today, he realized that Sally wasn't completely innocent.

"She was _crying_. Look Sally, I'm really sick of this whole rivalry between you and Amy. I don't see the point," Sonic finished.

Hell, even the rivalry between him and Shadow wasn't that bad. But it did help that they didn't go to the same school. Either way, even though they didn't particularly like each other, they could put their differences aside.

He drew her close. "You have me, remember? You're popular. You're a beautiful person. She doesn't have anything to take from you."

Sally shook her head. She didn't want to have this conversation. She was mean to Amy because she deserved it, it was as simple as that. Sally frowned at him.

"Whatev! It's not like _you_ care about her," she said, diverting her attention to her ruined nails. Sonic grabbed her wrists, bringing the both of them eye to eye.

"_Sally._ I save the world on a regular basis. I give a damn about everyone. But either way, I don't see why you too are still hatin' at each other. This has got to stop."

Sonic was finally putting his foot down. He didn't have a problem with Amy, but he was the forgive and forget type, where as Sally was neither. She would hold a grudge even if it really made no sense.

Even if, and it is, a complete waste of her time.

But, before Sally could come up with another snooty remark to refuse accepting the situation, the school doctor walked in. Sporting a lab coat, the young panda walked up to Sally with a smile present on her face. She picked up Sally's chart.

"Okay Ms. Acorn, now that you've been bandaged up, you are free to go. I have crutches that you will use for a day or two un til the swelling goes down. And I will be able to remove your cast in the beginning of next week. Sorry if that puts a damper on your weekend."

Sally tried not to snarl. Instead she shook her head. "Please don't apologize. This was sooo not your fault," she said politely with the sort of fake enthusiasm only adults find genuine. She then pointed to the maroon crutches. "Look! The crutches even match my uniform."

Dr. Panda grinned. "That they do," she turned to Sonic.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I would like for you to assist Sally to her next class so she can get adjusted. Walk slowly beside her, and carry her books."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up before she turned to a clock mounted on the gray wall.

"You two should leave now to avoid traffic to sixth hour," she handed them passes. "Have a great weekend, oh and congrats Mr. Hedgehog on your award. I will look forward to seeing you at the 7th hour pep assembly."

With that, Sonic flashed the nurse a million dollar smile before heading out with Sally. She, on the otherhand didn't look very happy. Sonic frowned as they walked in the empty halls, minutes before the sixth hour bell would ring. Sonic looked down at her, as she was unnaturally accustomed to walking on the things. He stopped her.

"Look, I love you Sal, but I'm just sayin' that you would be easier to love if you were more devoted to our relationship than fighting with Amy," Sally returned his glare.

"No one said relationships are easy," she retorted, "and considering the fact that we've already _slept _with each other, I think we have plenty devotion," Sonic blushed before hushing Sally.

"Hey! Shh! You don't want people getting the wrong idea," Sonic's face blushed red, "Sleeping on the same mattress doesn't count," Sally shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not," she pointed back. Sonic starred at her before grinning. Aside from being demanding and manipulative, Sally could be a bit of an airhead. It reminded him that even in the worst situations, there was always good in her.

As his gaze fell on her, he couldn't help but observe her appearance. Her left eye was another punch away from blackening, her vest was torn, exposing her maroon shirt, her hair was out of control, and several small bruises licked her face and body. All being held up by her cast and crutches.

Amy messed her up.

With the anger of someone hurting his girlfriend like that subsiding, the idea did make Sonic mentally laugh though. It was good that Amy was sticking up for herself. Better her than him. But that didn't mean she had the right to physically discipline his girlfriend.

Before they could go any further, the bell rang. The halls began to flood with students, as Sonic looked around.

Suddenly a hand grabbed on to his back. He spun around before his eyes relaxed.

Blaze.

"Hey Sonic," she greeted as she looked at Sally, "I can take her to class, we both have Calc." Sonic looked a bit hesitant. Blaze shooed him.

"Go, you'll be late for class. Besides," Blaze hardened her gaze on Sally, "we have to have some _girl_ talk,"

Sonic nodded, "Okay, be safe," he gave Sally a kiss on the forehead before speeding off. Blaze waved goodbye.

As they continued walking, Blaze pulled Sally off to the side of the hallway. Blaze shook her head as she glared disapprovingly at her friend.

"I knew you would do something stupid like this!" Blaze sneered, referring to Sally's crutches. "Now how do you feel? Are you proud of yourself?" Sally was taken back. Why did Blaze always have to be the one with saint-like conscience, then proceed to act like a mother? In fact, more attentive than Sally's own mother?

"I'm sorry!" Sally yelled, before raising a bow and questioning herself.

"Wait, why am _I _sorry?"

Blaze threw her hands up, "You ruined Amy's one day to feel good about herself. God, you torment her everyday, and although I usually keep my mouth quiet, you went _too far_ today!"

Sally became enraged, "Why does everyone care about _Amy_ today?" Blaze slapped her forehead.

"You started the battle," Blaze said. "To think that I didn't do something when I saw all of those football players..." Sally rolled her eyes.

"No biggie. I always start the battles," Blaze gazed at her frustrated. She didn't remember her being so thick.

"That's aside from the point," Blaze said as she placed a hand to her forehead. Blaze was secretary of the school, which also made her head of student affairs. It was her job to keep a watchful eye on the students, and meet with the president to promote a healthy student environment. This battle that she failed to prevent, might hurt her chances for re-election. But that wasn't what she was refering to. Blaze sighed.

"The bigger issue is that Amy has been suspended, and they are giving the award to you," Sally practically jumped up in excitement, even with her crutches restricting her.

"Really? That's great!" Sally exclaimed clapping her hands. Blaze looked at her in disgust.

"No. That's Amy's award! She worked so hard for that," Sally huffed. Was she suppose to care?

"So did I," Sally smiled as she basked in the news, oblivious of the final bell to class. It's good to see that the universe is back on track," she finished as Blaze frowned.

"Well in that case," she glared at her spoiled friend. "You are going to go apologize to her."

"What!" Sally shrieked. "Why the _hell_ would I do that?" she looked at her friend as if she were mad. "Do you even _see_ what she did to me," Sally persuaded, waving a crutch for emphasis. Blaze crossed her arms.

"Do you even see what you do to her, everyday?" Blaze's eyes narrowed. "You started the fight that took away the only thing she wanted in high school. It's the least you can do, and if you apologize to the principal, she might get off too, maybe both of you can share the award." Sally sneered, as Blaze rolled her eyes.

Sharing.

From what she knew of Sally, sharing was worse than not receiving something. For example, the school used to have understudies for theater. With Sally's persuasion, it would forever be a thing of the past. Sally had to be number one. It was all or nothing.

Blaze sighed once more. She couldn't get through to her. She then converted her reasoning to Sally language. "In any case, if you don't apologize for your actions to Amy, your reputation will go down. Right now, you're sort of the bad guy. And although no one will show that in front of your face," Blaze could see that Sally was paying attention, "you might as well kiss homecoming queen goodbye."

Sally gasped. "Erm...fine. Fine, fine, _fine!_" Sally frowned. "_I'll_ be the bigger person," her response made Blaze want to give her a high five. "But only after the ceremony. That award is _mine_." Blaze then fought the urge to slap her with the same hand.

"If you must," Blaze sighed before opening the door to the calculus room.

Sally didn't know it, but Blaze was the queen of manipulation.

Well, with reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>

The ten minute blind trek had returned me to my dorm room. I sat down on my thick maroon mattress as I wiped away my remaining tears.

_Why me?_

What had I ever done to deserve this?

How come I was defined for situations I couldn't control?

Losing my supposed best friend and crush because of a kiss and actions that never took place.

Losing my reputation because some queen bitch got some sick satisfaction from seeing me suffer.

Now, I lost the school's most prestigious award for a fight that I didn't start.

I laid down on my mattress as I stared at the ceiling.

I was earnest. A good soul. So why the _hell_ was that not enough?

I mean, it's not that I really wanted to be popular. I just wanted some real friends, fun, maybe a boyfriend, you know? _The genuine high school experience._

I hugged my pink pillow as I rolled into a fetal position. Maybe college would be better.

I moaned as stretched out my broken self and I slowly got out of bed. I didn't want to stay here and sulk.

I stared around my environment. My side was filled with a few posters that otherwise did nothing to decorate the purple walls. I starred across at my roommate's bed, Lola the Lion. Her side was heavily decorated with pictures of her friends and her boyfriend. We never talked. _Apparently_ I was too detrimental to her reputation.

Yeah, detrimental to _everyone's_ reputation was more appropriate.

I looked at the life reflecting in her photos. The happiness; the company. I broke down.

I would never have that here.

Even if Sally _did_ miraculously change, like I always secretly hoped she would, the damage was already done.

I was the class reject. Nothing would change that.

I took a red suitcase out from under my bed and started packing. I didn't have much stuff due to the fact that we wore uniforms. And the although the rooms were nicely decorated, they were incredibly small.

I glanced at my alarm clock and hurried my pace. The seventh hour assembly would be starting in a couple of minutes. I only had about an hour to pack my stuff, and get hell out before I caused _another_ commotion.

I began to clear out my closet quickly. Pulling only my personal clothing, and leaving the tacky, polos and school skirts to rot in their place. It would have been a much slower process if I had memories that kept me from moving faster. Like a tee-shirt I wore when I got my first kiss, or a dress from that homecoming that was _sooo_ awesome.

But as I took out pieces, I winced as I remembered the things that happened while wearing the clothing. I blocked it out, throwing items messily in the suitcase. I didn't have time for this.

"_Amy_? What are you doing?" I spun around to see Cream the Rabbit. She glared at my mattress and ran to it, picking up random articles of clothing. Tears swelled in my eyes.

"Cream," I started, wiping my eyes, "what are you doing here?" She walked around the room.

"I have a substitute this hour, and then there's the assembly," she gazed up at me, "I heard you were in a fight. I wanted to see how you were," her eyes fell on my suitcase worriedly. "Why are you leaving?"

"I have to go Cream. I can't stay here," I replied, trying to avoid her gaze. I slipped off my torn vest for a tee-shirt and jacket, "there is nothing for me here. I always hoped that things would get better, and they aren't," she looked at me dumbfounded.

"Where are you going to go then?" she questioned. " You can't go to _public_ school, they'll each you alive!" she exclaimed, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well if they have a good reason to do so, even if it's as simple as not liking the color pink, or thinking that my eyes are too close or something stupid like that, it's better than having a bitch torment you for just for breathing," I finished as I put one leg at a time into a pair of skinny jeans. I motioned for Cream to come closer, as I brought her into an embrace.

"Afterall, you have Marine too, and all of your freshman friends." I smiled, as I wiped a tear from her eye.

Possibly the only reason why Cream was my friend in the first place, was because she was an underclassman. Underclassmen were divided from upperclassmen in our school. You rarely crossed one in class unless they were like a freshman taking AP Economics.

Cream was a smart honor student, and I tutored her, but luckily her different schedule meant that she didn't have to witness me being humiliated.

"Look," I said as I fixed my eyes on her, after packing my last suitcase, "I love ya Cream, and I'm not trying to be selfish, but I have to go," Cream brought me into another hug.

"I _know_," she moaned as she released. "There must be somewhere better for you," I nodded approvingly. "We just need to go find it."

I glanced at my clock once more, roughly 20 minutes until school ended. I pointed to Cream. "Pack a suitcase, we're spending the weekend at your mom's to figure this whole thing out," she nodded as she scurried off to her room.

I scratched my head as I gazed out at my now empty part of the room.

I didn't really know what I was doing, but it just _had_ to be better than staying.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had just ended, which meant to the students, who were practically jumping with excitement, that the much anticipated weekend finally belonged to them. With the final bell of the day ringing with enthusiasm, the students began to quickly disperse from the auditorium.<p>

Two Mobians, however, where taking their time.

Partially accounting for Sally's ankle, Sonic and Sally strolled out of the theater alone at a snails pace.

Sally turned to Sonic, once the hallway's sunlight came into view.

"We did it Blue!" she exclaimed, as their matching gold medals clung together. Sonic smirked.

"I know," he said before pulling her into a kiss. The kiss deepened as Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, and he sealed the gap in between them.

Sally moaned as Sonic moved his hands to her waist. "I love you-"

Ignoring the lovers' moment, a figure dragged Sally from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey!" Sally shrieked as she stumbled in the attacker's direction. Blaze.

Blaze looked up at Sonic, "Sorry to interrupt Sonic, but we have to go. We'll see you later."

Sonic reluctantly agreed before joining into a conversation with Silver and Knuckles.

Sally and Blaze walked in silence. Or more specifically, Sally limped in silence. She refused to carry the crutches to accept her award. _Amy's award_. But now that she wore the medal, she was almost oblivious to any sort of additional swelling it might cause.

Why would she care?

Today was a win-win for Sally. She got her award, she could rub it in Amy's face, and she would still come out as the bigger person. And she didn't even _plan_ for it to go this way. Excluding the fight.

As they crossed the courtyard to the dorm, the fight began to flashback in their minds.

Sally could see Blaze frown beside her.

Sally spoiled her face in the opposite direction. Why did Blsze care so much? It's not like it had anything to do with her.

Slowly but surely, they approached the door to Amy's dorm room. Before Blaze could open the door, she turned to Sally, who was still wearing her medal.

"You're not seriously going to wear that are you?" Sally scuffed loudly before abruptly opening the door.

Amy's side of the room was completely empty, except for a bare mattress, empty night stand, and a naked drawer.

Blaze gasped.

Amy was gone.

* * *

><p>:(<p>

Again, sorry for such the long update. If it made you feel any better, this chap is longer than the others, but another will be up in a day or two.

Oh, and Cream? Public school can be very pleasant, thank you very much! But then again, I don't really like anyone at my high school...

Also, what's Blaze's deal? Only time will tell. Although it's fair to say that it may not be that hard to figure out.

I hope you enjoyed the chap and please review! I'm hungry for some critic.

Until next time.

~Rave


	4. Transformation

I don't really know how to describe this chapter. (Oh and hello!)

If you're a guy, you might cringe, _a lot_.

If you're a girl, you'll probably cringe as well, but have a better understanding of true meaning of friendship.

I think.

On the other hand, the last chapter alone, had over 200 hits! It's an honor, really.

So relax, read, and review. You deserve it.

Oh, and take a crack at finding the song dedicated to this chapter. I was feeling lazy, so the title of this chap is the title of the song. :P

But if you think that is a supreme waste of time, just do the three R's. The song-chapter-thing is just for kicks.

So let's move on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SEGA, or any of their characters I'm about to use. If I did, Princess Elise would have been an anthropomorph. I'm open-minded and all, but I still get flashbacks of her and Sonic kissing in _Sonic 2006_! It burns my eyes!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Transformation<p>

_Back in the fifties..._

_Things were simple as can be..._

_Ohh... Wee..._

_The fifties_

_Troubles didn't blind the youth..._

_Ohh... Wee... Ohh... Weee_

_Back in the fifties-_

_Let's go back to the fifties!_

_Remember those happy days-_

_Those were the better days!_

Amy sipped dreamily from her strawberry shake as she let the cheesy 50's music relax her.

She closed her eyes and swayed gently, letting the bouncy lyrics pour into her body. For just a moment, here in this retro escape, maybe she could have peace.

However, as if immune to the trance of the tune, Cream peeked at her friend from her fries. A mixture of worry and confusion plagued her, before she wove a hand in Amy's questionably serene face.

As the unnatural breeze made contact to Amy's face, she opened her eyes abruptly.

"What?" she whispered to her young friend. Amy however, was still trapped in her previous daze.

"_Sorry_," Cream apologized as she stared at Amy, "you were sort of freaking me out. Wanted to see if you were still on Mobius." Cream finished, as Amy stared off again, ignoring her friends concern. Cream shrugged her shoulders before taking a fry.

"Cream. Do you think the fifties were a better time?" Amy absentmindedly considered, while her eyes trailed around the 50's styled diner, _Fuzzy's_. Cream dropped the fry and cocked her head.

"Huh?" Cream spewed, "what are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Amy replied, still staring awkwardly into space while she taking another sip from her malt.

Cream glared at her in silence. Maybe it was better she didn't say anything. Afterall, they talked enough while Amy drove them here. They needed to chill out before heading to Cream's house.

Cream gave her pal another cautious look. And apparently the shake did just that. It chilled and froze Amy's brain so that she couldn't consider the reality before her.

Afterall, ignorance _is_ bliss.

Bored, Cream took a moment to take in the environment. Old music records, girls with poodle-skirts, and famous entertainment icons from a past generation gave the walls character. A polished jukebox stood in the corner playing the same music that hooked Amy in her trance.

The classic black and white checkered floor, soft pink, teal, and red decore, and the flashy neon signs gave the diner a dated, but somehow refreshing feel.

Both the elderly and the young seemed to be caught in this infectious atmosphere...

Maybe the fifties were a better time.

But considering a time that they would never be able to experience was complete waste of time. They had a bigger objective. They hadn't, or rather, Amy hadn't decided what she was going to do yet.

Cream stopped poking at her fries and pushed them aside. She had to remind her sulking friend why they had come here in the first place.

As Cream focused her gaze on Amy, she tapped a finger on the table to capture her attention.

"Amy," she chanted, as Amy gave her a weak glance before letting the music distract her once again.

"Amy-" Cream started before her phone rang loudly. Amy whipped her head toward the sky blue device.

Cream sighed before taking the call. _Of course a phone would get Amy's attention before I could_. " Hello?" Cream asked politely, trying to hide her previous irration. A smile crept on her face before she relaxed in the booth.

"Oh hello Tails!" Amy rolled her eyes as she tapped her fingers against the table. Tails was Cream's boyfriend. Thus affirming that everyone was dating but her.

Cream playfully coiled her hair. "I'm doing great. How are you doing, _sweetie_?"

Amy fought the urge to plug her ears and drone out the noise.

She didn't want to hear this.

It's not that Amy had a problem with the fox boy. Amy did genuinely like Tails. She didn't have a reason not to. Even though he was brothers with the hedgehog she was in love with that took Sally's word, and Sally in general over her. Amy shook her head. But personal grudges aside, he was a good kid, and she was glad that Cream was dating him.

"You won first place at the Science Olympiad's Robotics Competition? That's wonderful Tails! You deserve it, and it's what, the second year in the row? What would your school do with out you?" Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

Of course Tails won the competition. To say that he was a genius was an understatement. Why he wasn't in college or a doctor or something was beyond her. Instead, Tails was a junior at Augustine's Academy for Young Men. In fact, he had even skipped a grade and was an essential force behind the school's advanced technological programs. He even had a personal lab and everything.

That's why Avalon Academy over the past few years had taken pride in being a very traditional school.

They couldn't compete with Augustine's modern advancements.

In other words, Sally's parents simply couldn't pay for what wasn't on the market.

Amy finished her beverage as Cream concluded her call.

"Great job love. We have to celebrate!" Cream brought her phone closer to her ear as she turned away from Amy. "I love you too _Honey-Tails_. Bye!" Cream hushed into the phone, hoping her friend wouldn't overhear. Amy snickered as Cream blushed.

"What, I can't say that I _love_ my boyfriend?" Cream asked, still flushed. Amy laughed.

"No. You can say _whatever_ you want," Amy tried not to grin, " H_oney-Tails._"

Cream looked away, her flushed face directed toward framed poster promoting _Bye Bye Birdie_.

Amy chimed some more. Nothing like young love in all it's silliness to brighten her up.

"Okay! I'm done." Amy forced herself to stop. "How's Tails doing?"

Cream beamed. "He's doing really well! He won the Science Olympiad competition in robotics, the hardest category, for the second year in a row. Sometimes I wonder if high school's too elementary for him."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "It probably is. I mean, I work hard to barely be number one. He probably can do it all in his sleep."

Cream nodded, snickering. "Or build a robot to do it for him." The two broke down in laugher.

"Not to turn this whole session into discussing Tails, but why do you think he even bothers to go to high school with us?" Cream contemplated it.

"I think it's to be a kid, you know? There is plenty of time to go college or whatever, but you can only go to high school once, and he doesn't want miss out ," Amy nodded in approval.

"How insightful," Amy applauded.

"_Why, thank you_," Cream replied in a regal accent, pretending to bow. The two laughed some more.

But Amy had one more question on her mind.

"But how come Tails didn't come to Avalon?" Cream shook her head.

"Avalon is too strict to let a student experiment and do lab stuff. Plus, I don't think the Acorn's want to be overshadowed by Tails' incredible abilty build and advance the school," Cream considered, "Besides some nice looking computers and a decent wood shop, we don't really have much going for us in a technological perspective," Cream stopped to take a fry before continuing.

"Augustine offered him a chance to work in one of their labs, and even make it his own. They give him funding, and pay for his research and an academic scholarship. And he saves them a lot of money by repairing a lot the school's computer stuff too."

Amy gave a heads up, "That sounds pretty good. But to leave Sonic? They're practically brothers."

"Well, the school is only about a 10 minute walk from ours, and with Sonic's super speed, it's probably like less than a step away."

"That's a really good point."

"_But_," Cream moved closer to Amy, "One of the biggest reasons is to avoid the drama. You know? With girls and stuff. Boys sort of keep to themselves, but at the same time help each other out. In fact, if it wasn't from the advice of one of the boys there, Tails never would have had the courage to ask me out. Boys easily become bros. Our school on the other hand is so divided." Cream finished as Amy agreed with her words.

A smile then grew on Cream's face. She scooted closer to Amy, looking around to see that no one could hear their conversation.

"But if it makes you feel better, one of the _other _reasons why my Tails didn't want to come to Avalon is because of Sally," Amy's eyes widened, "he despises her."

"Really?" Amy said a little too loudly. _What do you know, I guess I like Tails more than I thought,_ Amy realized. Cream hushed her.

"Shh! You don't know who may be listening! Anyways, he feels that she's manipulative and aggressive, but Sonic doesn't seem to know that. Tailss doesn't want to hurt his feelings," Cream crossed her arms. "So he thinks it's best to stay as far as possible. But somehow she still forces him to do her homework," Cream lowered her head. Sadly, she couldn't protect her boyfriend against the forces of Sally.

She shook her head, "In any case, he's very happy there. And that's all that matters."

Amy nodded again, before cracking a smile. "It almost makes me wish that I went there!" Amy joked as she used her straw to search for any remaining strawberry goodness. The straw echoed an unpleasant sound against the bottom of the glass as Cream's ears perked up, causing her to grimace.

Amy looked up, "What?" she asked her friend before Cream's eyes widened. "_What_?" Amy repeated before Cream snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" she cheered, as if she had discovered gold in copper mine.

Amy grabbed her wrist. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to get seriously pissed off at you."

Cream shook her head before turning to her friend. She stared deeply into Amy's jade eyes.

"Cream?" Amy said as her friend was somehow lost in an unbreakable trance. Cream grabbed a hold of her quills.

"Hmm," Cream started mumbling to herself. "I could straighten out these quills, maybe I could change the color so you don't get mutilated,"

Cream's eyes fell on Amy's moderately large bust. "We'll have to conceal those," Cream continued to mumble to herself. "_Somehow_."

Amy's eyes met Cream's gaze on her chest. "Cream? W-what are you gawking at?" Amy scratched her head uneasily as she could feel herself becoming irritated. As Cream was finishing her 'examination' which closely resembled a perverted boy looking her up, Amy slammed a hand down.

"_Look. _I'm not going to warn you again. What the _hell_ are you doing?" Cream would have slapped her own forehead in response to Amy's ignorance, but she was to ecstatic to be fazed by Amy's shallow threats. She shook her head.

"Don't you _get it_?" Amy began to slowly shake her head. "Augustine!"

Amy eyed her suspiciously. _What now?_

She had a staring battle with Cream before she caught on. "No... N-no! _Hell no_! How could I do that? How could I go to an all boys school?"

Cream clapped her hands. "Easy! We could adjust your long quills, and dye your fur like a reddish-maroon, or scarlet! We could pack up your rack. And oh! Tails can help with forging the paperwork. We'll call ya Andy-"

"_No_." Amy wove a hand up to object. She wanted to tell her young friend that that was purhaps, the dumbest, most destructive plan she had ever heard of! But she didn't want to insult her only true friend. She weakened her response. "That's not going to work. And Andy? _Please_," Cream persisted.

"Fine. Andy isn't original enough. All the males in our universe have original names. How about Amos? Crimson? Mercury? Mercury the Hedgehog?" Amy scoffed.

"The last thing I ever want to do is discuss my _male_ name." Amy brushed her bangs from her face. "I'm not a cross dresser."

"C'mon!" Cream pleaded. "What's the worse that could happen?" Amy crossed her arms, and starred angrily at the table.

"Look," Cream sat up, as Amy brought her gaze down. "You've never been able to do the things you've wanted because of her. Think of it as a new adventure. A once in a life time experience."

Cream could see Amy soften. "This is the only other school in the area," Cream felt that from an enthusiastic young friend, she was begining to turn into Amy's long-lost mother, " You have nowhere to live, well besides that lonely apartment three hours away, and the nearest co-ed school, excluding Avalon, is an hour away, and it's _public school._ If you go there, you're just going to explode." Amy grinned. "Simple as that."

"Really, the whole thing sounds pretty cool to me," Cream pushed on as she hugged Amy. "I mean, Augustine is known for having the hottest boys..." she tried to convince her friend further. Amy mentally snarled. _Oh yeah? Disguised as a boy, I'll be labeled as queer if I tried to touch them, _Amy thought to herself. She nodded at Cream.

"As much as I'd rather not. I mean, I'd _rather_ do _anything_ else than this, I guess I have nothing to loose," she gave Cream another hug. "Thanks Cream."

Cream smiled. She was the princess of pep. An innocent freshmen who had the drive and energy to seize every opportunity for herself and friends.

It was refreshing now, but it couldn't last into junior year.

Amy sighed.

"Okay, just call me Mercury the Hedgehog." Cream nodded. Amy whispered in her ear, "I like Amos, but they might catch on to that."

"Yay!" Cream cheered as she jumped out of the booth, grabbing Amy's arm. "Let's go, we have a lot of work to do!"

Amy stood and swiftly set a tip on the table before Cream dragged her out.

"I'll drive!" Cream announced as she sped to the red car.

"Oh _please_," Amy snorted as she playfully jiggled the keys in her hands, "you don't even have your permit."

* * *

><p>Outside in the student parking lot wandered Blaze, as she carefully searched for her lost friend. Each red vehicle she passed by gave her a bit of hope, until she finally reached Amy's assigned parking spot.<p>

Empty.

"Dammit!" Blaze uttered out loud as she stood her ground, "she's really gone."

Trudging behind her, Sally came into view.

"Blaze? What are we doing out here?" she questioned as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Her maroon cast was the culprit of her over exertion of energy. "We didn't see Amy," Sally somehow smiled as she spoke with venom in her voice, "now let's _leave," _she demanded as she pulled at the lilac cat's arm.

"I mean, _hello_, I'm terribly injured," Sally stated as she used her hands to outline her damaged form. "_Finally_, good riddance right? She left! She got what was coming to her."

Blaze whirled in her direction, the intent to kill evident on her face. She opened her mouth to tell off her friend before her phone vibrated. She snatched it out of her skirt pocket and answered.

"Hello?" she said far more nicely than she was feeling. She turned to Sally as the conversation started.

"_No_ Principal Wildcat... I failed to keep a watchful eye on Amy... I apologize that Avalon has lost one of the schools most promising students," she burned through Sally's blue orbs angrily as she continued, "_No_, I am not proud that my ignorance has shamed the school..._Good bye_," with that she shut the phone before the clenching it in her hand.

"What was _that_?" Sally mocked, "If the principal upset you, I can make him get an earful from my parents if you like. Or better yet, fired! That would be _so_ fun to watch," Sally finished casually as she applied some scarlet lip gloss. Blaze shook her head.

"You don't get it do you?" Sally rolled her eyes as she continued to apply the lip stain. Blaze snatched the tube from her friend.

"I don't like what you do, and how you get away with. And now _I'm_ even getting reprimanded for it," she folded her arms, " Surprisingly enough, I'm not even angry about that," A sincere gaze met Sally's.

"You are a good friend to me, and I do value our friendship," Sally smiled as Blaze complimented her, "but you're terribly fake and mean to Amy," Sally raised a waxed brow before stealing back her gloss.

"Ugh! Why hell does everyone give a flying crap about _her?_" she snapped as she attempted to stare down her friend. "_I'm_ the victim. Can't you see that?"

"Maybe, at some point in time," Blaze considered, "But you seriously don't get it, and I thought you knew better."

Sally snarled. "Then just _tell _me then," she spat as her friend shook her head.

"You're not worth it." Sally turned to her, as tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"Why? This is the second time today that I have been told that!" Sally cracked, as she touched her eye, feeling for tears. Blaze held her ground.

"Because you've been acting like a bitch," Sally wove a hand in her face.

"Big deal," she sniffed, "I always do." Blaze shook her head once more.

"Yes, but you're also a bully, and I have little tolerance for that." Sally looked appalled.

"No I am _not_, I'm merely asserting my dominance as the better person." Blaze nodded.

"Of course," Blaze humored her friend. "Just like all the kids _asserted their dominance _toward me when I was in elementary and junior high school," Sally's eyes widened as Blaze turned away.

"S-sorry. I had no idea," Sally apologized, as Blaze turned to her.

"I was teezed and bullied because of my powers," Blaze started, as she read into an unhappier chapter of her life, "Silver was the only one to support me, and I attempted to ignore what you did to Amy here, only because I didn't want my reputation to be in shambles in high school as well." Sally nodded as Blaze hardened her gaze on her.

"But through talking to Amy, and actually getting to know in orchestra, she became my friend, whether you like it or not, and I could relate to what she was going through," she gave Sally a deeper look. "But it didn't seem fit that I was also friends with the girl who made her life hell. When I too, also hate bullies."

Sally looked at her, as the look of hurt had now taken over her orbs. "So, do you hate me?" Sally tried to say in stronger tone than she was feeling. Blaze showed didn't answer.

"But why? Why do you guys do it? Why do you get some _sick_ satisfaction from making Amy miserable?" Blaze asked, talking to the air. "I could _forgive_ it all if you had a good reason." Sally looked at her weakly.

"She deserves it-" Blaze turned to her

"No. She does not! No one does! What heinous thing did she do-"

"She got to Sonic first!" Sally erupted as she kept her gaze on her friend. Blaze gasped before slapping her.

_A boy_. This fight was still because of a boy. When Sally had him. When Sally, now that Amy was gone, officially had everything.

Sally rubbed her cheek. "I probably deserve that," Sally unwillingly admitted before continuing.

"It also had to do with the fight we had at a party. But it's just that, even though I tried _so_ hard to win him over, Amy got his affection. And I was mad, and bitter, and I didn't want her to come to this school anymore. I didn't want her outshining me and stealing him away," she looked away from Blaze, knowing that she wouldn't gain approval for her actions. "So I put her in her place."

"Well, you are almost delightfully shallow," Blaze said, crossing her arms. "That's not a very good reason, but knowing you, it's probably something based more so on feeling, than actual reason," she gave her friend a hug. "I forgive you for it, but it's not my forgiveness that matters."

Sally scoffed, "So now we're back to Amy?" she gawked at Blaze. "I'm not apologizing to her, we already tried." Blaze nodded.

"I really can't force you, and I shouldn't have before," Blaze said. " And, I'm not saying you have to like her, but why can't you just tolerate her?"

Sally smiled, brushing at her hair, "And now that she's not here, I don't have to do either!" Blaze slapped her forehead.

Sally completely missed the mark of this conversation. After so much progress was made.

But she was right about one thing.

Amy didn't go here anymore.

But it didn't mean that she couldn't come back.

After she was found.

* * *

><p>Sitting in Cream's vanity chair, and gazing at her now-female self was Amy Rose.<p>

The two had just returned from the local drugstore, and resting on the off-white counter top was a medium-sized bottle of red hair dye, some gauze, and makeup remover.

A sports bra, and boy's clothing rested on the Cream's honey-colored bedspread.

Amy sighed. This whole situation seemed like something out of a sick movie, "It sounded sort of cool at first, but it seems kind of stupid now," she pouted. "This looks like a bad idea." Cream rolled her mocha eyes as she fixed the rose hedgehog's quills.

"Why don't we find out first? _Before_ we brand it as a bad idea," Amy groaned before a knock was heard on the door.

"Are you girls okay up there?" Cream's mother, Vanilla, asked tentatively.

"Fine!" Cream answered, still working on Amy's quills, "Come in!" with that, Vanilla stepped in and observed the girls actions.

"So what do we have here? A makeover?" she asked as she looked at Amy through the mirror. "That's always fun. What's the occasion?"

"Yup. Amy wants to be beautied up to meet some boys," Cream laughed before adding, "from Tail's school." Vanilla smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'm not going to hold up you two. Have fun, and dinner will be in a few hours," she said, closing the door behind her. "And it's nice to see you Amy." Amy gave her a nod as she read the label of the hair dye.

"You know that by dinner," she started, letting the container reflect in the florescent light, "I won't be Amy anymore." Cream shrugged her shoulders, considering Amy's transformation.

"It will be part of your test. Maybe mom can give you some pointers!" Amy gave out a weak smile.

"You might be better off having Tails come. Being a boy and all. He also should be done with the transfer documents," Amy sighed. She was surprised that Tails didn't ask any questions. He was probably as weirded out as her. "I hope this is all worth it." Cream gave her a small hug from behind.

"It will be," she said before texting Tails to come in a few hours, after the change was set, "just have faith," she finished as her phone beeped, notifying a text. She flipped her phone open to read it.

**Tails: For dinner? Thanks, but I'd have to bring Sonic, he's my only ride here.**

Cream's eyes widened as she texted rapidly,

**Cream: Why? Can't u ****_fly_**** here or something?**

She emphasized fly, since he could both physically fly, and had an airplane.

**Tails:You live too far. And I'm upgrading the X-Tornado.**

Cream thought of a response as she glanced worriedly at Amy who was still examining the bottle. But before she could think of one, Tails sent another message.

**Tails: Think about it like this. Amy needs practice being a boy. Which still creeps me out. But since I'm already in on the situation, she needs an impartial view of her from another boy, like Sonic, to see if she can pull it off. **

Cream considered his words before he sent another text.

**Tails: The last thing she needs is this whole thing to fall apart at school.**

**Cream: Yeah, u r right, u r so smart! but I can't tell her till dinner, she'll freak out. :P ****See you l8r. Luv u**

**Tails: Alright. Love you too Cream. :)**

With that Cream flipped her phone close, before heading back to Amy.

She demonstrated how to use the gauze around her chest, and removed her makeup.

Cream then took the bottle from Amy. "Go to the bathroom and strip," she instructed while pointing a connecting brown door in her room. "I'll be right behind you to help you put this on."

Amy nodded before heading out. The door slammed lightly, and Cream clenched the bottle tightly. She grinned.

As much as she didn't want to say it, for Amy's sake, dinner certainty would be entertaining.

* * *

><p>And the plot unfolds...<p>

I think it went well.

Also, sorry if it seems like I'm dragging on. I don't like to rush. I'm a huge detail person. But at the same time, I don't want to suffocate you readers with unnecessary details and events. I'm saying this mostly because some of you are eager to see some Shads, which he will be appearing in the next chap or two.

This dinner idea just popped out of nowhere, and I think it will be amusing. But it might also delay Shadow's entrance.

But I try to have confidence in my actions.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and keep out for another chapter in a bit.

Please review, and I'll see you soon!

~ Rave


	5. Acquired Minds to Taste This Wine

I hate that I haven't updated in so long...

I was at Las Vegas with my family for a week.

Then another week was used to write this, due to my personal laziness. :P

Then _another_ week was used to edit this and brainstorm for other chapters.

But the whole trip, from my perspective, seemed really pointless for me to go.

My parents and older brother got to gamble, but I'm _too_ young.

I wonder why they didn't let me stay home with my younger bros...

But to make myself feel better, I heard gambling is not all that fun. Well, obviously if you're losing...

But what's the point of going to Sin City if I can't participate in any sin?

Nevertheless, it was a fun family experience.

So thank you for being patient with me.

For that, you get TWO CHAPTERS! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

I'm just so nice. :)

So I'll stop whining about my lackluster adventures, and I'll let you feast on those chapters.

Oh, and please review.

So relax, relish in the last true month of summer (sorry to bum you out) , read, and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sega or any of their characters I'm about to use. If I did, Dr. Eggman wouldn't have looked so realistic in _Sonic 2006_. Did you see his thighs? *shiver*

Sorry! That's my last bash on the game. _Clearly_, I had problems with it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: It Takes Acquired Minds to Taste This Wine<p>

Like a chef, putting the last garnishes on an extravagant meal, Cream was examining her creation, the now male Amy. As she smoothed out her elongated quills and searched for any accessories needed to make the transformation complete, Cream then placed her hands on her hips, nodding in satisfaction.

When the young rabbit saw that nothing else was necessary, a smile crept on her face. She spun Amy's chair around until the former rosie hedgehog was facing the mirror.

Cream beamed as she gazed at her friend's reflection. "Amy. _Mercury, _you're complete! And I think we did a pretty kick ass job..." Cream complemented. When her friend refused to respond, she turned to her.

"Amy?" Cream piped. She looked directly at the girl before sighing. "Open your eyes Amy."

"No!" Amy retorted like a stubborn child. "I'm _scared_," Amy whined as Cream rolled her eyes.

"I've been rethinking this situation," Amy revealed, still managing to keep her eyes sealed. "Public school? Great! Went there in middle school, and it was _awesome_. I should go again!" she quickly suggested, somehow instinctively turning to Cream's direction.

"I mean this decision was so _rash_, and I was drunk off of milkshakes-I wasn't thinking in my right mind, and I sort of thought you were joking. _You know?_ One of those ideas that seem good at first, but you disregard later..." Amy began to babble on as Cream pulled at her ears in an effort to escape this incessant rave.

"Now that I think about it, I could get into a lot of trouble! What if I'm arrested!" Amy desperately considered as she brought a hand to her head, her face breaking out in a pout. "I'm no actor. Sally is-"

"_Stop_!" Cream interrupted her friend. Who _still _managed to keep her eyes closed as Cream's nostrils flailed. And Cream thought that _she_ talked too much...

"Enough of Sally," Cream calmly voiced as her chocolate orbs relaxed. "That's why you can't go to public school, or even a co-ed school. I can guarantee that you will meet up will another Sally figure wherever there are shallow girls running around. We need to get you away from all this drama," Cream simply stated. "And boys don't cause drama."

Amy shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms. "But I don't wanna be a boy..." she mumbled, slumping her head into the cyan carpet.

"Then pretty much the last four hours we spent doing this was pointless!" Cream exclaimed as she set down a bottle of hair gel. "Open your eyes _now_!" Cream randomly spat once more, as Amy shook her head.

"Look _Amy,_" Cream tried to keep herself from losing her temper, "do _really_ want to go back to school with Sally? This dye isn't coming off any time soon, and now that she has your award..." Cream tempted her friend, "Avalon will be even more of a burning hell for you," Amy's eyes twitched at Cream's comment, but still refused to open.

"Even if Augustine's boys are not all that nice to you, which they will be, at least you will always see angels," Cream tried to pursuade her friend further as she grinned. "Handsome, sexy angels..." But Amy still kept herself and her eyes shut to her friend's reasoning.

This was getting annoying!

Cream groaned out of frustration before inching closer to strangle Amy...

"Dinner's ready!" Vanilla, Cream's mother, called loudly for the girls, interupting Cream's intentions."Help set the table!"

With that, Amy's eyes flashed open. Cream could only slap her forehead.

_Food. _The sure-fire way to get any boy's attention.

So it was official. Amy really was a boy now. She turned to the rabbit, before viewing her transformation. "_What_?" Amy questioned innocently, "Today's been very exhausting, and with my anger set aside, I could eat anything."

Cream could only nod grinning before taking opportunity to swiftly turn Amy toward the direction of mirror.

"No!" the crimson hedgehog uttered. But before she could close her eyes, she caught a glimpse of her new form.

She glared at her reflection in awe. "Wow," Amy said out loud, as she touched her reddened quills, and glanced at her new clothes. "I'm sort of handsome," Cream laughed.

"And I'm surprised how well the gauze worked," Cream started as she glared at Amy's currently nonexistent chest, "we didn't even have to use the sports bra," Amy rolled her eyes as she studied her appearance some more.

She was a red hedgehog, with maroon-tipped quills that were styled in a similar fashion to Sonic's or Silver's quills, only the tips were curved slightly to the side. Any makeup she wore was removed, and she wore her eyelashes in a thin, natural way guys did.

She then glanced at her clothing. She wore a fitted, but loose pair of blue jeans that failed to accent her figure, far unlike the way teenaged girls wore them. Her shirt was black and of the polo variety, and fit her well, but somehow managed to hang loosely, in order to conceal any sort of chest she had.

The ensemble was then tied together by a pair of white and black men' s sneakers, and a matching digital watch.

Amy spun around, looking rather pleased. She was amazed. She really thought that she would look stupid, like a really obvious cross dresser, but Cream had done an outstanding job!

So good, that if she was staring at an actual boy that wasn't herself, she wouldn't mind dating Mercury.

Gross, but _still_.

Amy gave Cream a heads up, already trying to rid herself of girly actions that would blow her cover.

"Thanks Cream!" she said, giving her pal a thumbs up. Cream grimaced. Amy cocked her head as she put her hands on her hips, before quickly removing them.

Only girls put their hands on their hips...

"What now Cream?" the tired hedgehog asked her friend.

"That voice!" Cream announced. "You can go walking around sounding like such a girl!" Amy immediately realized her concern.

"You're right!" Amy agreed. "What the hell am I going to do?" Cream bit a fingernail before relaxing.

"Calm down," she cooled her friend, "let's just rehearse a bit," Cream looked up at her.

"Now try to sound like a teenaged boy," Amy exhaled and nodded.

"Hey. What's up?" Amy said in a huffy gangsta voice. Cream shook her head.

"_No_," Cream frowned. "Make it sound natural. I know! Think of how any guy your age sounds, and try to imitate it." Amy thought for a while, before trying another voice. Cream shook her head again, as if she were an expert on this sort of thing.

"Try using your throat more. Not so that you sound scratchy, but don't put so much emphasis on the last syllables on words like girls do," Cream cleared her throat to give her friend an example.

"You now how girls say the word, _really_?" Amy nodded her head at Cream, her teacher of the cross dressing arts. "Boys don't emphasize the _ly _part. In general, guys don't exaggerate words unless they are mad or something, but they will usually just yell it out, or say it faster, _or_ emphasize the first few syllables. In other words, they don't drag out their words as much as girls do."

Amy merely stared at her friend. "And how do you know all of this?"

Cream shrugged. "It suddenly just seems like common knowledge. Now try," Amy braced herself.

"Really? I like monster trucks and girls," Amy tried to sound like a stud before glancing over to her friend. Cream gave her a nod of approval.

"Good," Cream said. "Now try to sound a _smudge_ less like a douche," Amy gave her a sigh of annoyance before sounding a bit more modest.

"I go to Augustine's Academy for Young Men," Amy finished. Cream grinned.

"Great! This whole voice-training thing wasn't an epic fail," Cream clasped her hands together. "You're ready now!" Cream rang in a sing-song voice.

"Girls..." Vanilla called out again, with slight irritation showing on her voice. "Downstairs."

Cream smiled harder. "That's our cue!" she exclaimed as she dragged Amy's, or rather Mercury's arm to go downstairs.

Amy gulped.

Showtime.

* * *

><p>The two girls, Cream the Rabbit and her cross-dressing best friend, Mercury the Hedgehog pulled down the stairs and into the kitchen.<p>

As the two walked in casually to greet Vanilla, the mother rabbit stopped in her tracks, plates in hand, and glared at Cream's visitor.

"Hello Cream," she smiled at her daughter before giving a puzzled glare at her guest, "Hello... And you are?"

Amy shook the adult's hand, before responding. "Am-Mercury." she corrected herself, as Cream gave her a nod. "I'm a friend of Cream and Tails, and I'm going to his school soon. The guys are um... still in the car. They were having a debate about something, so I decided to come in and introduce myself," Amy smiled as she spoke to Vanilla. "Pleasure to meet you."

Vanilla relaxed, "Same to you. Please, sit down in the dinning room." Mercury walked off before Vanilla turned to Cream.

"Cream!" she shrieked, no longer able to hold her peaceful exterior. "How many people did you invite, and where's Amy?" Cream frowned. She had forgotten to tell her mother about her dinner guests. Let alone the fact that Amy had gone male, and was no longer attending Avalon.

"Tails, Sonic, and you've met Mercury," Cream tried to think of an excuse for Amy's whereabouts. "As for Amy. She forgot that she had... a world-charity club meeting and had to leave. She's sorry for leaving so abruptly," Cream finished as she took some plates and eating utensils into the dinning room, hoping to end this conversation.

"You're lucky I always make enough," Vanilla said behind her. "But _please_ tell me next time."

Cream rolled her eyes. With that logic, any multitude of dinner guests would never be an issue.

Anyone could see that this plan wasn't the _most _thought out. It was devised roughly six hours ago. So being too verbal about it could easily create the opportunity for contradictions to open up.

So they'd keep it as open-ended as possible.

Because they too, were playing along with.

As Cream walked toward Mercury who was sitting patiently at the table, she couldn't help but smile. Her friend was nowhere in sight. Thus confirming that she really did a good job on Amy's new appearance. And even if it was only her freshman optimism, she had faith that the whole thing could actually work out.

However, that was until she saw a cobalt sports car pull into the driveway...

* * *

><p>It was getting late, and since Tails was getting a little too old for Sonic to dash them there, the two decided to drive to Cream's yellow paneled home in style.<p>

"So this is it, right?" Sonic asked as he pulled up into Cream's driveway, making sure that he wasn't mistaken. Tails nodded.

"Absolutely," Tails answered as he began to take off his seat belt, as Sonic stared suspiciously at the house. Tails glared at him. "Anything wrong?" he asked his brother as the blue hedgehog shook his head.

"No. Nothing. Just that Cream's friends with Amy. I wonder if she knows that Amy has left the school," Tails rolled his eyes before cautiously hiding the transfer documents from Sonic's view.

"I'm sure she does," Tails played along, as they stepped out of the car.

"It's a shame though," Sonic stated. "What she did was wrong, but it shouldn't have gone that far," Tails sighed. He had recently been told the whole story from Amy's perspective.

"Yes, too bad no one helped her, but instead clung by Sally's side," Tail's slightly motioned to his bro, hoping he'd catch on. Sonic felt a little hurt.

"It wasn't my fight," Tails knocked on the door.

"Maybe not," the twin tailed fox thought out loud, _but when had that stopped you before?_

The door opened, and Cream stood before them. "Hello guys! Come in!" the two smiled before stepping in. Cream gave Tails a hug.

"I'll just give these to your mom," Sonic said, carrying a bouquet of roses and lilies in his hands.

"Thanks, they're beautiful," Cream turned to Sonic as he walked into the dinning area.

Tails turned to Cream. "Here are those documents," he said, handing a manilla folder to his girlfriend. "Mercury will be starting Monday," he said brought Cream into another embrace. "Are you sure this is going to work? This is really weird."

Cream smiled, nodding. "I don't see why not. I have faith in her. And thanks for the folder."

Tails smiled with her before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

She blushed as they released. "Mom will see."

Tails shrugged his shoulders, before taking her hand. "It's not like she doesn't love me."

* * *

><p>Sonic had wandered off into the dinning room, only to meet up with a red hedgehog sitting at the dinning room table.<p>

He walked over to him.

"Hey," Sonic brought a hand out to greet him. Amy turned to his direction before her eyes widened.

"Sonic!" Amy jumped, somehow still able to retain the masculinity in her voice.

Sonic half smiled, a look of suspicion playing on his face. "Hello. Wait, how do you know me?"

Amy looked down as she thought of a lie. She couldn't blow her cover. "I-I-I know Tails," Mercury stammered. _Jackpot_. "He's told me a lot about you, and I'm going to his school," Mercury breathed a sigh of relief. She as a he, was becoming very good at this lying game.

Sonic gave a nod of approval. Amy brought out a hand. "Mercury."

Sonic shook his hand. "Sonic. As you already know," Amy forced a smile. This whole situation was a little less awkward than she would have anticipated, but it could not be forgiven that Cream set her up!

Amy stood from her chair. "Nice meeting you, but I have to see Cream right now,"

With that the male hedgehog left the room, leaving Sonic to give those flowers to Vanilla.

* * *

><p>The two young lovers were hand in hand, slowly approaching the dining area.<p>

As they finally made it to the doorway, Amy in her male form blocked their entrance, and she, or rather he, looked very angry.

Tails' eyes widened as Cream rose a brow. "What's up?" Cream asked as her friend, who was still obstructing the way.

The young rabbit stared up at Tails, before looking back to Mercury.

"Tails, this is 'Mercury'," Cream smiled, using air quotes. "You know 'him'." Tails was still captured in a trance.

"Good God," Tails started. "You did a really good job Cream. You can't even tell that it's her..."

"Shhh!" Amy hushed. "I don't need you blowing my cover!" Amy whispered frantically.

"She even sounds like a boy..." Tails said, ignoring Amy's comment. She turned to Cream.

"Cream!" Cream's eyes met Amy's. "Why didn't you tell me that Sonic was coming?"

"Sorry!" Cream apologized. "I didn't want you to get nervous. Plus, when you go to Augustine, some spontaneous things are going to happen. You have to know how to handle it," Tails nodded.

"You have to be able to keep your cool. Otherwise, the whole operation will fall apart," Tail concluded.

Before Amy could object, or even consider their assumptions, Vanilla's voice interrupted them.

"Dinner!" they heard Vanilla yell.

And the test begins.

* * *

><p>Everyone had made it to the dining room opposite of the kitchen. They took their seats, Tails next to Cream, and Sonic and Mercury were across from them. Vanilla then took the last seat of the five-chair table, the tip of the pentagon.<p>

With everyone seated, they exchanged thanks and compliments for the meal that Vanilla cooked. She smiled gracefully before clasping her hands.

"Dig in!"

They were all eagerly eating the wide array of food Vanilla prepared. From garden vegetables, to pasta, to rice, rolls, and a couple varieties of meats and fish, she had really outdone herself. Almost as if she knew that she would be serving a boatload of boys. Or maybe she wanted to celebrate her daughter visiting this weekend, since she went to boarding school, and most freshmen kept on campus until they could drive.

Or maybe she just liked having leftovers for the week.

Nevertheless, Amy, or Mercury found the most comfort in eating in silence. She wasn't particularly nervous or anything, but she'd rather avoid conversation than say something stupid.

As she hungrily ate at the vegetables and pasta, Vanilla looked up at her, ignoring Amy's face still buried in her meal.

"So Mercury," Vanilla started, as she wiped her face with a napkin,"Tell me about yourself."

Amy stared at her with a mouth full of linguine and carrots. She gulped the contents down as she thought of a response.

"Well..." she started, bringing out the manly color in her voice, "my name is Mercury the Hedgehog. I'm an only child, and an orphan," Vanilla brought a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, honey," Amy nodded. Maybe this whole _lying_ thing would be easier if she stuck to the unspecified truth.

"I'm going to Augustine's starting Monday. Strange name for an all boys school," Vanilla smiled.

"Good for you. Tails goes there, and it's a great school. Right Tails?" Vanilla looked over to the orange fox. "Why don't you tell him more about it?"

Tails looked up from his food as well, this time a mouth-full of meat and rice harboring in his mouth. Like Amy, he was hoping to avoid any sort of conversation by keeping his mouth preoccupied. But Vanilla was too oblivious to realize that...

He swallowed his food, before basking in an uncomfortable stillness.

"Yes. Augustine's is a fantastic school for young men. We excel in technology and academics," Tails replied roboticly.

"Yea. Too bad Avalon is better!" Sonic joked, trying to one-up his brother. Before Tails could roll his eyes, Amy, _Mercury_, broke down laughing at Sonic's idiotic remark.

_Yeah right_, she thought. _Look at what happened to me! I'm a freakin' cross dresser!_

Everyone stared at him awkwardly. As Mercury wiped his eyes he could feel them gawking at him.

He looked down at his clear plate. "Sorry. I thought of something funny."

The table fell into another tense hush.

"_Okay_," Vanilla said in an effort to break the dismal atmosphere. "Who wants dessert?" Vanilla asked as she went into the kitchen as Cream followed. They brought out containers for chocolate,vanilla, and strawberry ice cream, followed by two freshly baked marble and carrot cakes.

The boys' gazes were sealed on the dessert.

However, even as the table began to consume it, the daunting silence still remained.

And it was _so_ cruel.

Because to Amy at least, it felt as thought it spoke the truth.

But since that couldn't happen, Tails took the opportunity to take advantage of the situation. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face. There was no harm getting a little fun out of this situation.

After all, it would only make Amy better for it.

He eyed the male Amy as their gazes met.

"_So_," he said as he brought his hands together, "do you feel like there has been a change?" Cream fought the urge to slap her forehead.

Amy choked a bit on her strawberry ice cream. "_What_?" her male self managed to spit out.

Amusement played on Tails' eyes. "You know what I mean," he taunted.

Mercury took a glass of water before a calm deposition settled on his face. _Don't screw up_, Amy thought. "Well, I've never gone to an all boys school, I'm sure you're referring to," Mercury relaxed a bit. As long as she wasn't_ lying _she didn't have anything to fear. She felt herself gaining confidence.

"But this isn't my first time going to a boarding school," Mercury said coyly as he reached for another scoop of ice cream.

Sonic intervened. "Really? Where did you go?" Amy swallowed her spoon full, before turning towards him.

"Bellatrix-Towers Academy. It's a few towns over," Amy replied, referring to the real establishment.

Sonic nodded in approval as Mercury continued. "It's a really nice school, or to be more specific, I did very well there," Amy claimed, comparing the institution to Avalon.

"If I may ask," Vanilla smiled earnestly, "why did you leave?"

Mercury shrugged his shoulders. "I was bullied. It got out of hand," Cream glared at Mercury before shooting an angry glance at Tails. Why couldn't they have just enjoyed the dessert in silence?

"It was this guy, a chipmunk, or something," Cream did another mental slap to her forehead before closing her eyes. Yes, it was easier to lie when you were technically telling the truth, but was Amy _trying_ to blow her cover!

Cream tried to stop this conversation. "Hey, _Mercury. _This sounds like it was a very rough time for you. We don't have to talk about it," her eyes darted at Amy's. "_Really_."

But Amy failed to meet her friends gaze and continued on, focusing on Sonic. "You see, it had to do with me taking the first shot at his girl at a party," Mercury's gaze hardened. "Spin the bottle."

"So eventually it reached the point where I had a fit with her," Amy stopped herself, "_him, _and since he is practically royalty to the school, I thought it be better if I'd leave. You know? Considering the fact he started it, and I got in all of the trouble, I thought it be best if I just leave..."

Vanilla nodded, sympathizing with the young man. "That's very sad. But very noble of you."

Mercury agreed.

"Sounds like a jacka-" Sonic stopped himself from finishing his profound sentence. Not appropriate at the dinner table. "What's his name?"

Mercury shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. He's not going to bother me. Not anymore." he finished as Sonic nodded.

An intense, bitter quietness came over the table as Tails slouched in his chair. This was worse than before. If only he had kept quiet.

Cream, sensing the dry hostility in the air, clapped her hands together.

"So!" she started, with an unnatural tone of enthusiasm in her voice. "Did everyone hear that Tails got first place in the Science Olympiad Competition for Robotics?"

Vanilla smiled before congratulating him. "Congrats Tails! You never disappoint!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up before lifting his glass of water. "Congrats buddy!"

Mercury gave a grin. "Congrats."

Tails smiled. He got public praise in return for almost starting a public uproar.

Vanilla glanced at her the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. Since you're all done with dessert, let Cream and I take your plates."

The females headed to the kitchen, and the boys helped to clear up the table.

In a few minutes, they got their stuff to prepare to leave.

"Bye guys!" Cream said, as she waived at Sonic and Tails as they got into their car. "See ya soon!"

When they pulled out of the driveway, Cream turned to Mercury.

"That little back-story was a little too obvious," Cream started, her annoyance showing on her face. "You might as well as screamed, ' Hey look Sonic! I'm really Amy!' and then flash him!" Amy stared at the pavement.

"Sorry!" Amy could feel her face burning from humiliation. "I guess I didn't realize that although most of this is Sally's fault, I can't help but be mad at him too." Amy returned a sincere gaze at Cream. "I mean, he can save the damn world, but he can't even keep his evil girlfriend in check? Am I the only one who see's a problem with that?" Amy felt her emotions coming through as Cream laughed.

"Well, one thing is for sure. You're ready for Augustine now," Cream smiled. "If you can sort of keep your cool in front of your old crush, I think you'll be fine," Amy smiled before giving her friend a hug.

"So can we tell you're mom about this?" Amy asked. "Otherwise, I think I'm out of a place to sleep."

Cream grinned. "Yah, I just don't know if she'll handle it."

"If I can," Amy said, pointing to her male-self, "she can at least tolerate it,"

* * *

><p>As the brothers drove back to their respective schools, some thoughts still plagued Sonic's mind.<p>

"Wasn't that Mercury guy unusually pretty?" Tails eyes widened slightly, as he tried to throw his brother off.

"What?" Tail questioned. "Don't make me tell Sally that you think some boy is pretty." He'd be quite delighted to, especially if it meant Sally would go away.

Sonic shook his head. "Not like that! And I guess he wasn't really girly. He just seemed kind of upset, and his story," Sonic pointed out, as Tails looked out of the window, "it sounded familiar. I think it was something I heard on TV. Like on that Glee show Sally keeps trying to make me watch. What was his name? Curtis?"

Tails drew a sigh of relief. Good thing he was the brighter one. "Yes Sonic, that happened on TV. And his name was Kurt," he falsely reassured his brother.

As they pulled into familiar campus territory, the welcome sign for Augustine pulled into view. As Tails studied it, and prepared to get out, he couldn't help but come to a conclusion.

For this thing to go down with Amy, he would have to lie to his brother.

And he never lied to Sonic.

* * *

><p>So there you have it, chapter five.<p>

And a free lesson on how to make a girl seem manly.

I feel that the story is really coming along, but the only thing I really worry about ( besides keeping the story real) is how I should refer to Amy now that she is Mercury. It might be confusing to keep bouncing back to back, but what I think I will do, it that when she is talking to someone and in a public action/situation with people who are not aware of her identity, she will be referred to as Mercury. When she's with Cream or thinking, I'll refer to her as Amy.

Okay.

I think that will work. But if you have any ideas or suggestions with that or with P.O.V, don't be afraid to tell me.

Once again, sorry for being so late with the update. I don't want it to seem like I'm not dedicated.

Just reasonably distracted at times.

So please review, and I hope you liked it.

Now go on to the next chapter!

It's there, I promise. :)

~Rave


	6. I'm In Between

See! I told you there was also a second chapter!

I'm really sorry that it has been over month since I updated.

Besides vacationing, I've had my brother preparing to go to college, and summer homework I've been trying to do distract me...

I know school has started, or is coming up for most of you, and I know that means less frequent updates, but at least I haven't spoiled you by updating like every other day!

There's a bright side to everything...

School starts for me September 7th, so I will try to have one more update before then. The try is very loose though.

But let's brighten up!

This chapter's title is dedicated to the theme song of As Told By Ginger. I don't think I ever really watched the show, but for whatever reason, I still know the intro by heart. It remember it being pretty good, but it was a shame that all the characters were so damn ugly...

And with me using the word _damn_, that reminds me that this chapter contains a bit of swearing and one instance of implied sex. Nothing major, like M. But if it bothers you, and you're a teenager, you'll still be able to handle it. You just won't like it.

But what do I know, I started watching Family Guy in the third grade ( blame my older brother...).

You have been warned.

On a brighter note, our favorite bad-ass hedgehog appears! You just have to choose who that is...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SEGA or any of their characters. If I did, Sonic would have kissed Blaze in the end of _Sonic Rush_.

I'm not going to go into whether or not I'm a fan of the coupling, but I just felt it would have been appropriate. I mean he kisses freakin' Elise but he can't kiss Blaze?

Anyways, I hope you like.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I'm In Between<p>

**Amy's POV**

With the gates of Avalon coming into view, I had to physically stop myself from instinctively driving through.

The iron horned gates, which had always led to the flaming pits hell, were now closed off to me.

My head lowered as I passed the my former school.

It's regal golden lettering on a maroon sign tastefully welcomed all.

But it was never a home.

I pressed firmly on the gas pedal to allow the corrupt institution to disappear into oblivion behind me.

I had escaped. Bottom line. And there was no looking back.

But as I pulled into the entrance of my new learning environment, I couldn't help but sigh.

How could I not, when even more new challenges were still presented before me.

Augustine's Academy for Young _Men_.

Sure, my identity was under-wraps and all, and nothing bad was suppose to happen if I played my part right- but I _just_ didn't know what to expect here!

I had escaped Avalon, but would I suffer an even worse fate here?

I mean, I am a girl. Trying to pass as a boy. At an all-boy institution.

Was I the only one who didn't have faith in myself?

The only one who could see _how bad _this would be if I got caught?

_Of course._

Seeing my face in the rear view mirror confirmed that I was the only one who could see clearly.

After all, I am the one who has to actually go through with this.

While my _support group _is off to the side.

I tugged at the collar of my uniform as I drove pass the front entrance. My anxiety was beginning physically manifest itself as I started to sweat in my uniform.

And I wasn't even _in_ the school yet.

What would happen when I did get there? Would I vaporize right on the spot?

As I pulled into an empty space in the student parking lot, I relaxed in my seat. It would be different here. This wasn't Avalon.

_I would control my destiny_, I tried to reassure myself.

It wasn't like there was some maniacal psycho bitch strutting around, trying to bury me alive in her tyrannical reign.

But as stupid as it seemed, knowing that there wasn't someone to blame for my misfortune somehow put more pressure on me to make a better impression here.

Screw that twat for murdering my confidence.

I mean, I'm Amy Rose-

I closed my eyes to stop myself. _Mercury the Hedgehog. _

A shiver went down my spine. I couldn't forget that I'm a _boy_.

It was essential.

I took the opportunity to stare into my rear-view mirror.

A moderately attractive boy.

I threw my new charcoal gray backpack over my shoulder as I quickly exited the vehicle.

I wouldn't let my self-destructive thoughts bury me alive.

But, I could feel my face heat up and my mind surged as I headed toward the main building.

"_The less you think about it, the more natural it will become," Cream reassured me before giggling._

I cringed at Cream's words. Although they were appropriate, it just seemed like everyone but me was getting a sick thrill out of the whole thing. Even Cream's mother, Vanilla responded to the whole thing far differently than I would have expected...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Sonic and Tails were leaving Cream's house. As we waved our goodbyes, we went inside once the blue sports car had vanished from sight.

I yawned as we headed in. "Let's go tell your mom, Cream. I really need some sleep."

Cream nodded worriedly as we headed into the kitchen. Her mother was drying the dishes we had used previously.

As she walked toward her, I stood a few paces back. She turned back to me.

"Are you sure?" she mouthed toward me. I gave her a weak nod of approval before shooing her into the kitchen.

She raised a brow before her face relaxed. "_Fine. _But if she gets mad at me,_ again, _you step in. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes before inching closer. Why was she making a big fuss?

My situation couldn't be _too_ hard to believe.

But as I contemplated what she might have to tell her, I realized that it would be better if I did step in...

"Hey Mom," Cream started, forcing a casual tone, "can Mercury stay over tonight?"

Vanilla turned to her daughter's direction before taking a quick glance at me. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's very appropriate," Vanilla argued, as she tried to reject me, "We don't really know-"

I rose a hand up to interrupt her. I didn't have the patience for this game. "I'm _Amy_," I spoke in my natural voice, "I'm like this so that I can go to Augustine's cause Avalon isn't working out."

Vanilla gave me a mixed look of disgust and shock. "If you need proof, I can show you my drivers license, or my boobs or something," I rubbed at my eye before releasing another yawn. "Whatever works for you."

Now this was were it got bizarre. Instead of reprimanding me for my foolish actions, Vanilla's nose twitched rapidly.

"Mom?" Cream said, as she looked worriedly at her mother. "Are you alright-"

Before Cream could finish, Vanilla burst out laughing!

"_What?_" she snorted, as she fought to keep herself upright from laughing so hard. "T-this was the _m-makeover _you two were talking about?" she howled some more, as we could only stare.

Where was the calm Vanilla we knew and loved?

"That's so _rich!_" she chortled, before wiping away a tear from her eye. "Now where is my camera?" she reduced her laughter as she searched a drawer.

Cream and I looked at each other before taking that as our signal to leave. We tip-toed up the stairs before Vanilla stood behind us with the camera.

"Found it! Now say cheese!" she grinned as she focused the lens on me.

"No!" I shrieked, and took the lead in front of Cream, before locking her door behind us.

I panted as my back rested against the door. "I think she took it well."

Cream nodded, before we heard a hard bang on the door.

"Open up! These are precious memories I need to capture!"

Perhaps a little _too_ well.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but smile as I approached a door to the main building.<p>

Cream had helped me _a lot_.

I wondered why at times, why she choose to look my way, when others were bluntly avoiding me?

I shook my head. Without her, I never would have been able to come here.

So even with my boyish form, the least I could do, for Cream's sake at least, was to not count down the experience.

True, I didn't entirely fit here either. But it's not like anyone had to know.

I shook my head again, before looking at the ground. The smooth gray pavement, the freshly cut grass, that from where I stood, looked exactly like a thick green carpet...

The calm, welcoming feeling in the air...

It just felt _right_ here.

And the grass was greener, so it had to be better. Right?

I didn't have to be so defensive here. I mean, as far as I could tell, there was no one _attacking_ me.

So from here on out, I vowed as I opened the emerald green door to my new world, I wouldn't let my mindset be the thing to do so.

"Hello," I spun my self around to see that I had absentmindedly passed the receptionist. I turned back to her.

"Hello," the teal vixen repeated again. "You must be Mercury the Hedgehog," she concluded as she looked at a file. "The principal is waiting to see you. Take a left after this hall."

I nodded before taking her direction. Hopefully this principal wasn't as much of a tool as my old one.

I mean, Principal Wildcat was at the mercy of a 17 year-old girl. Even with what he did to me, I didn't know if the old man was to be pitied or destroyed. I walked up to a cherry-stained wooden door to see a golden plate on the door that read principal.

I scanned the adjoining wall. No portrait of the school's founder they wanted me to bow at...

This school was already looking up!

I opened the door to see a black panther busy in paper work. I quietly took a seat in front of the principal as they hurriedly scribbled something down.

They stopped abruptly before studying the page, then looked at me.

I tried not to widen my eyes, when her golden orbs rested on mine.

Her golden eyes were still fixed on mine, as she let out a sincere smile.

I blinked rapidly before studying her further.

The principal of an all-boys boarding school was a _female_?

I scanned her features briefly before my mouth opened.

And she was a _pretty_ female?

I suddenly felt the urge to hide my body with my arms. I felt exposed.

If anyone could see past me, it was _her_.

And as I sat there, squirming in my seat-

Could she see right through me _now_?

My throat tightened.

Would she hear through me? I took a moment to cool myself down, as the principal slightly raised a brow.

_Oh great_! Now I was making a bad impression!

I took a deep breath as I tried to return her smile.

I don't even know why I was making a big fuss. After all, I _was_ a girl, disguised as a boy, going to an all-male boarding school. Who was _I_ to question _her _career decisions?

I was clearly the one who had problems.

And the more restless I appeared, the more easier it would be to discover my problems.

I relaxed in my chair as she cleared her throat.

"Well than. I am Dr. Phoebe J. Panther, and I am your principal. It is nice to meet you, Mercury," she said as she brought out a hand for me to shake. I gave her an unnaturally firm grip.

She pulled up a tan file from her desk before her orbs fixed on mine once more.

"I'll briefly discuss some of the expectations at this school, your scholarship, your schedule, and a few other things before your student-tour of the institution. You will be officially starting class tomorrow. All of your teachers have been notified," she announced as I nodded. "And welcome to Augustine."

The principal told me that this too was a zero-tolerance school like Avalon, but punishments are awarded on a 'how many offenses' basis. First offenses, such as my little engagement with Sally wouldn't grant something as bad as a week suspension.

But regardless, everyone usually get's along, and if they don't they just keep their distance.

Plus, I still have an academic scholarship, and I'm still number one!

Have I told you how much I love this school?

"However," the principal started. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. _There's always bad news._ "Since you have an identical GPA with Mr. Miles Prower, you two will be sharing the number one position. I hope that isn't a problem."

I let out a small sigh. _Fair enough_.

Afterall, I was the one intruding.

"And here is your schedule," she handed me a blue-tinted paper. "It should be the same classes you were taking at your previous school, with different hours. I believe you will adjust quickly, since the school year is only three weeks in."

Dr. Panther checked a file on her desk. "Well that should be about it. A student will be waiting outside my office to give you that tour," she put then put the file in a drawer.

"Now, do you have any questions?" I tapped my foot slightly, before snapping my fingers.

"Why is the school called Augustine? Considering the fact it's for boys?"

The principal smiled. "Good question. Well, the founder of the school, Marvin G. Mongoose, had a wife that he loved dearly named Augustine. Together, they raised four very intelligent sons. I believe it was in her honor."

I gave a nod of approval before quickly heading out the door. I didn't want her to be onto me.

"Enjoy the tour!" she called behind me, before returning to her paperwork.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the office with a new confidence.<p>

I thought I would only be able to tolerate the place, but I could actually feel myself loving it!

But surely enough, I looked down to see that my shoelace was untied.

_Of course_. I was still getting used to wearing these bulky dress shoes.

Which I couldn't get in my size, because according to Cream:

"_All the guys would laugh at your girl sized feet."_

I struggled to tie the thin black laces. Now it wasn't that I didn't know how to tie my shoes, it was just that, well, why did every guy shoe have to come with laces? It's a waste of time.

Which is why, as a girl, I wore flats. And all of the lace-retardant shoes I could find.

I laced a weak knot, before finally tucking it into my shoe. _Good enough._

As I rose, and shifted my backpack for a better position, I was met up by an electric green hedgehog.

"Yo," he uttered, before giving me a heads up. "Let's go on that tour."

I replied with another, far more inferior heads up. _Don't boys just say hello like normal people? _

As I followed him, passing the receptionist, I wondered how to handle to situation.

Should I be conversational?

I scanned his appearance. He wore the same black buttoned up jacket that I did, but in addition, a vintage band tee-shirt peaked from underneath, instead of a tie like I was wearing. His palms were hidden by a pair of black hobo gloves. On his left ear, he had two small piercings.

All in all, he looked pretty rebelious. Probably because he wasn't wearing the same tie that was trying to suffocate me!

I tugged at my tie as we continued further. I seriously don't know why guys bothered with these things...

"Seniors don't have to follow the same dress code as the underclassmen. Those ties are killer," he read my mind before laughing. "It must suck for you."

I gave out a weak smile, trying not to take offense. "I'll get used to it."

He grinned back. "I'm Scourge, if you didn't read the tag," he pointed to a name tag on his chest. I nodded.

"Mercury." I said, as we walked on the campus.

"Okay Merc, what do ya wanna see?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Isn't that your job?" I considered, while trying to maintain my boyish composure. "After all I'm new here." He nodded.

"And to be quite honest," I started. "You don't look like the kind of guy who would do something like this."

We stopped in our tracks as Scourge pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Want one?" he asked, completely ignoring my previous statement. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm good, _man_." My eyes then widened. "What? Why are you smoking? We could get in trouble!"

His icy orbs looked past me. "Relax," he reassured me as he took a drag. "What's the worse they could do? Expel me?" he mumbled to himself in between the drag. "I already have all my credits..."

"Then why are you here?" my original self involuntarily called out. His eyes fixed on mine.

"Quit acting like a girl," he said, as he threw the cigarette bud to the ground, crushing it underneath the sole of his shoe. " Now I'm going to forget everything you just said," I nodded, as my eyes softened.

Ow.

Normally being told that I was a girl was nothing. Now it sort of ate at my confidence.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job at this!

"If you must know, it's an alternative to skipping class," he told me. "The beauty is that I don't have to take a boring lecture, and I look like a better student. It's a win-win." he gave me a cocky smile.

Well, at least he wasn't an idiot.

"Now moving on to the tour," he said, redirecting our previous conversation. "Right now we are passing the Jasper Theater ," he said as he pointed to a large tan brick building.

"We have a fall play and spring musical. Some of the girls from Avalon do the female roles." I smiled. Maybe I could finally be on stage! "Great way to meet girls. Better way to meet gay guys," he laughed as we continued.

Nevermind, theater might be a death trap for me.

We then approached a fountain. "This is the founder's memorial statue," he said, motioning to the water feature. "Students like to come out here after school to chill."

We walked across campus to see the student hospital, library, and school store. We then entered the science hall. "This is were students take their science and tech classes. It didn't use to be this advanced, but that Tails kid has been a big help."

It was true. The hall was a modern wonder. On the walls, the school colors, navy blue and emerald green hung alternately. Stainless steel sinks, tables, and absolute white cabinets allowed the environment to rival that of any professional research lab.

I was impressed!

We walked further to a separate building, which was the Sampson English hall. It sort of paled in comparison to the science hall, but as I examined the bleak tea green walls decorated with scrolls of great dead poets and writers, I figured that had to be why.

The English hall then led to the math hall. "We have many levels of mathematics here. No one graduates without taking Calc One. Teachers and students are very helpful here. Explains why I' m doing half-decent in Calc Two," he said as he walked on, eying me. "Looks like you won't have a problem here, heard from the principal that your at the top."

I nodded. "I try."

With that, we were outside again, and I looked at my watch. It was already nearing lunch time. Scourge was doing a very thorough job.

I had seen most of the campus, and my classrooms.

"Next up, is the cafeteria. We'll be eating there," he snatched my schedule from my hands before I could object. "Dorm room 301." he mumbled. "After school we'll get your stuff in, after we finish the tour up, got it?" I nodded again, as we headed toward the lunch hall.

As we walked in side, I was pleasantly surprised. It was the practically the replica of the Avalon cafeteria. There were similar dark wooden chairs, and tables, with expensive table cloths, but all colors that formerly screamed Avalon, were hijacked with emerald and navy. In the center of the room however, the school's crest was imprinted on the marble floor. The windows hung high, from the floor to the ceiling, and I could see that it also led to a courtyard.

_School was school_, I considered as I searched around the seemingly new environment. It's the people who make it truly different.

We took our lunches, he lead me to a group of his friends, who eyed me a bit, before turning to Scourge.

"New kid," he said, with out looking at them. "Givin' him a tour," he announced as he took his seat, and his buddies greeted me.

I sat down with a little reassurance.

I actually had someone to sit by! For the first time in years. And I actually felt safe.

Even if, as I gaze at him and his friends, they were probably the delinquents of the school.

I ate at my sandwich slowly, as the boys literally scarfed down their food.

As a bear took a long gulp from his Gatorade, he turned to me. "What's your name, new kid?"

He was a little bit menacing, the largest of the group. But I tried not to become intimidated as I answered.

"Mercury. Mercury the Hedgehog," he nodded before smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bronx. You'll like it here." I could only smile back.

Maybe boys were nicer than girls.

"So what brings you to Augustine?" Scourge asked me, popping a chip into his mouth. "Your family move? Did'ya get in a fight?" he pondered as he chewed his food. "Nah, you don't look like you cause trouble."

I sighed as I put my bottle of orange juice down. "I don't. Actually it was this guy," I said as my gaze met his. "This bitch," I spat, as Scourge and his table snickered. I blushed when I realized what I just said.

"This _bastard_," I corrected myself. "Anyways, ever since the start of high school, he thought I wanted his girl, _Sonia_," I lied, as the guys nodded for me to go on. "So last week, we got into this very big fight, and since it's a zero tolerance school, and the school pretty much kisses her-" I stopped myself, "_his _ass, I got in all the trouble even though the dick started it. So I felt I'd be better off if I left and just didn't have to deal with that mess."

I could feel the guys sympathize. "That's too bad," a badger said. "A lot of us had a bad rep before coming to this school. But everyone is cool here, so you don't have to worry about that happening here."

A puma from the table smiled. "Tell him your story Scourge," he taunted as Scourge sighed before agreeing. "Whatever," he affirmed before turning to me.

"I've had some spats with some girls," he said, as his group snorted in disagreement. He rolled his eyes. "The girls from my last school, Bellatrix-Towers."

"Oh yeah, I heard their easy." I lied, as he nodded.

"So a couple of them reported me for sexual harassment!" he cried within the group. "Those fuckin' sluts..." he murmured while crushing the life out of his burrito, as his buddies chuckled.

"Luckily, they couldn't prove anything. But with my reputation being slashed, the school felt it be best if I transferred to an all male institution," he said. "_to clear the air_," he mocked their words as a frown appeared on his face and the table fell into silence. I decided to break it.

"How's your relationship with girls now," I asked. "If I may ask," I added, before taking another bite from my sandwich.

Scourge's frown disappeared almost as fast as it came. "That's the beauty in it. They didn't realize that the guys at this school get so much ass..." he said as his group began to snicker.

My eyes widened as I almost choked on my food. I gulped down my bottle of orange juice in an effort to recover from my coughing fit.

I met Scourge's gaze.

"What?" I uttered, as the green hedgehog cocked a brow. He smiled before continuing at a lower tone.

"According to all the girls at Avalon, we are the 'hottest guys'," he said, mimicking a shrill girl voice.

I rested my head on my chin before shrugging. After all, Cream had said the same thing...

"Guess their boys at Avalon are just their purse holdin' bitches. I swear, you don't even have to _say_ anything for them to give it up," he commented before his group laughed again.

I gave out a weak smile. I didn't know if I should have been appalled, or happy that the same girls who though and spoke ill of me were also whores.

Whatever the case may be, it didn't apply to me. I was no longer a lady of Avalon.

"Just this weekend, totally banged Lola the Lion. Her boobs are so..." at that point I began to drown Scourge out. I mean all this talk was _repulsing_.

I mean, he even screwed my former roommate! I didn't like her, but still!

Her boyfriend, _really_ wouldn't like that...

As I pushed my food a way, it occurred to me.

I guess that was the catch.

Guys were nicer, if you left them alone an all. But they were also more disgusting!

_RING. _

_RING._

I gave a sigh of relief and basked in the familiar sound. The bell to end lunch. I would no longer have to listen to this disgusting nonsense!

I was the first to rise from my chair as I said my goodbyes to the table. After Scourge discarded the remains of his lunch, he turned to me.

"Ready to finish up the tour now?" I nodded, as I tried to block out everything he said earlier.

"_Please_."

* * *

><p>The final bell for the day had signaled, and the boys of the school were fleeing to their dorms to unload their school work and simply relax.<p>

Among them was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"So what are you going to do after school?" a teenaged hamster asked him as a group of them headed to their rooms.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I might relax, finish my homework," he considered, as the guys nodded.

"How can you be so focused?" a pig intervened. "usually my roommate tries to distract me by playing his music too loud. Damn hippie..." he sneered, as a small grin appeared on Shadow's face.

"I don't have a roommate," Shadow announced. "It's about time."

"You're so lucky!" the same hamster said. "That must make senior year even better," he finished, as Shadow nodded in agreement.

The boys talked some more before heading to their rooms. As Shadow brought out his key, he swiftly unlocked the door.

As he pushed the door open, Shadow was presented with a very uncomfortable sight.

Scourge.

_Luggage._

"SCOURGE." Shadow called out, as he met up with the delinquent hedgehog. "What the hell are you doing here?" Scourge smiled as he sat on the bare mattress.

"Unpacking. You have a new roommate," Scourge teezed.

"And how come I never received any notification?" Shadow demanded as he eyed the room. "I am not sharing a room with you. Now get the fuck out," Shadow finished as he wrinkled his nose.

He didn't like Scourge. Or to be more specific, he didn't like his pastimes.

He smelled like ash and ass.

Scourge smiled, however, as if immune to Shadow's hostility. "You don't have to worry about that, Shady," he taunted, as Shadow's eyes were daggers.

"I told you to _never_ call me that," Shadow replied with scorn on his voice.

As if on command, a flush was heard from the suite-styled room. Shadow's eyes darted toward the direction as an unknown hedgehog stepped out.

"Would it kill them to have a hand towel?" Mercury mumbled, before stepping out into the hostile environment. He looked at Scourge before turning to Shadow. "Hi?" he managed to utter to the angry hedgehog.

"What?" Shadow said, as he turned to the red hedgehog, before calming himself. "I'm going to take that _you're_ my roommate."

Mercury gave a weak smile. "Sure am." Shadow's gaze softened as he turned to Scourge.

"You, get out." he said, as Scourge rose his hands up in defense, a slightly irritated look resting on his face.

"Try to help the new guy out, and this is what I get? No tip?" he said, as he slowly began to walk out.

"Here's one," Shadow humored the hedgehog. "Stop being such a dick." with that Shadow slammed the door shut.

"To think I only wanted some peace..." he mumbled under his breath as he turned to Mercury. "Hello."

Mercury's smile disappeared. "Look, sorry if I'm intruding. You had the last available room." he said as he brought out a hand. "I'm Mercury." Amy greeted.

"Shadow," he said dully, before returning his shake.

As Mercury looked deep into Shadow's eyes, her eyes widened.

Shadow's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Shadow?" Mercury repeated, as Shadow tried to read into why his name was being called.

"Anything?" Shadow asked, before heading to the door.

Mercury wanted to tell him that he knew him. As Amy. He went to her middle school, with Sonic and Sally and the others!

But what could she tell him? That he was actually Amy, and decided to come to this school disguised as a boy to escape Sally's wrath?

Talk about pathetic.

His shock softenedas he shook his head. "Nothing."

"I'm heading out," Shadow said as he set his backpack down, as Mercury nodded as he returned to his luggage.

"Do you want me to come?" Mercury asked Shadow. She wouldn't mind getting to know her roommate.

"_No_," Shadow said sternly before shutting the door behind him.

Amy's mouth widened before she returned to unfolding her belongings.

"Geez. I just wanted to get to know him. I haven't seen him since middle school."

As she sat on her bed, she looked out of the window. Granting an excellent view of the campus.

Even though everything was new here,

her past would always haunt her.

* * *

><p>Ha! I bet you were thinking that the bad-ass character was Shadow only for Scourge to appear. But then, Shadow also appears.<p>

I love toying with you.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you review.

I'm sorry again, that I waited so long, considering that a majority of you have been starting school, but I always found fan fiction to be a pleasant distraction in the school year.

But.

If school has started for you, I hope it's going well.

If it hasn't, finish your summer homework. _Now._

Until we meet again soon.

~Rave


	7. Out On the Main Streets: Part 1

She's back!

*Cue expensive dance number*

I'm back!

*End of expensive dance number*

First off, I want to thank everyone for reading, and building up the fan base for this story so far. Really, it is you guys who inspire me to write.

So thanks.

I know it's been forever, and maybe you want to know how my senior went and all that fabulous jazz but I don't want to keep you guys up any longer. So just know that I am grateful to have an audience, and that I enjoy working on this story, even though my random updates don't always convey this. Okay?

Let's do this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SEGA or any of their characters. If I did, I probably wouldn't change voice actors so frequently...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Out On the Main Streets (Part 1)<p>

_RING!_

_RING!_

An abrupt ringing pierced through Amy's ears as she bolted awake. Gasping for air and extending herself upright, she desperately ripped out the headphones in her ears like a plug in a wall.

She would have screamed, fallen off of her mattress in a fit due to this unconventional wake-up tactic, but it took her a while to realize what was happening.

_Or where she was_, for that matter.

Still gasping silently, Amy let her eyes scan over the absolute black environment, her only source of light the dim blue hum of morning soaking through the lining of the window sill. When a yawn erupted from her throat, she proceeded to shut off her alarm clock with a much gentler click of her index finger. She then began to soothe her throbbing ears as she stared into the thick dark obis.

_Why am I wearing headphones in the first place? _

Rubbing night's inevitable crust from her eyes, she sat there perplexed. As quick as the alarm clock had woken her up, her realization came quickly.

_Shadow._

She had to rise up early, at _5:55 a.m_ to get up before him. To make sure that she was _transformed_ before him. Naturally any alarm clock could have woken him up. So if she connected it to her headphones- _yes it was all coming to her now_- there wouldn't be a disturbance to him.

Just hearing loss for her.

Amy made a mental note to reduce the volume next time before lightly jumping to her feet, her plaid flannel pajamas skimming the ground.

The bathroom door was perpendicular to her bed, just five simple strides away. However, the now crimson female couldn't help herself from turning toward Shadow's direction. His bed was farther into the room, in front of the only window. The same light trying to protrude from the outside was somewhat successful at outlining Shadow's sleeping form even in the darkness.

He was a silent sleeper; it was almost as if he were dead. The way his body was still, and unmoving underneath his sheets was a little unnerving. That was until he released a lazy yawn before shifting into another position.

_What do ya know? _Amy amused before turning her direction to the bathroom, _Shadow **is** alive_.

_But cold at that,_ Amy thought as she shut the door behind her, flicking on the light. She squinted at her reflection in the over-illuminated space.

She pathetically supported her upper body on the cool bronze-textured countertop. The 5:55a.m wake up call was too early for her. Especially considering the fact that school started at 8:15.

She rose up and blinked her eyes rapidly in an effort to become more alert. This however, only gave her sight of her appearance.

Look at _her_.

Look at _him_.

_Ugh_, she couldn't tell anymore.

Aside from the slight outlining of her figure that her baggy pajamas could never fully camouflage, Amy's self was lost, but she wasn't convinced that this Mercury character she was trying to portray was completely present either.

Her quills were in distorted, flailing in every possible direction -probably from all of the tossing and turning it took to _actually_ fall asleep, let alone wake up this early.

Bags hung from underneath her eyes with utmost distinction- this was not a good look for the first day.

Nevertheless, Amy began to strip down, preparing to take a shower. She gazed at her body through the mirror. It was still the same, but just red. The color had completely engulfed her original pink hue.

_But is this worth it? _She began to question as the water spurred in the shower. She released a sigh before stepping in.

Day one, and this whole mission seemed impossible.

Going to school with **guys**.

Living with a **guy**.

Being a _**guy**_.

The last one seemed to be especially problematic as she now had to betray her beloved rosemary-mint body wash for the dreaded, over powering musk of male soap. A grimace colored her complexion before she lathered the thick (color-safe) liquid on her body.

_Ugh._

Though she had to give credit to Cream, she thought out all of the little kinks. It just couldn't be denied that the rabbit girl _really_ got a kick out of the whole thing...

When Amy finished, she relaxed a bit in her naked form. After all, she would never be this exposed. It would never be this easy to tell that she was a girl. She had the chemically altered crimson fur. In a few minutes she would have her uniform on. The _gauze_.

She'd become Mercury, and then she would belong here. _It was as foolproof as that, _Amy gave herself a consolatory smile.

But a sudden thud on the door did little to reassure her.

_Note to self_, _stop thinking things are_ _**foolproof**_!

Amy turned to the door in silence before another knock was heard.

"_Get out_," Shadow authoritatively commanded.

_What the? _Amy didn't know what to be more irritated about.

The fact that she hadn't even been in the bathroom for 10 minutes or Shadow's tone. Who did he think he was?

The second option was the clear winner, but getting into a confrontation with Shadow (nude, mind you) probably wasn't the best route to take.

She had already started one high school on a bad foot. That is, if a bad foot equaled a bitch's tyranny. It wasn't in her best interest to do it here. At least not on the first day.

"Almost done,"Amy spoke out with her teen, _male_, _boy_ voice. She winced at the displeasing sound as she slipped on her black trousers. She sounded like a pre-pubescent man child. _I'll work on that a bit more._

"Hurry up," Shadow simply replied as Amy huffed in door's direction. _See how long it would take him to put on a gauze_. A gauze that she feared as she finished tightening, was slowly pressing her chest into oblivion...

She threw on her button up blazer and scanned her appearance, smoothing out her quills until she, or the more important _he _was presentable. She took a deep breath before turning the golden door knob.

The sunlight had finally peered through the room and the thick opaqueness was loosing it's dimming quality. Shadow however- in his black form- seemed to emerge from nowhere as if he were darkness itself.

Amy gave a slight wave before shifting from the doorway. "Good morning," Amy spoke lightly, regaining the essence of her male, Mercury voice.

Shadow brushed past her, shutting the door behind him.

Amy crossed her arms and huffed. _Jackass._ She took another deep breath before staring at the clock. 6:15. She threw her backpack over shoulders and headed for the door. Sure, school didn't start for two hours, but _anywhere_ but this dorm room was a more tempting option.

With one foot already out of the door, Amy felt her spirits rising like the dawning sun.

Now if only she didn't have to go _back_ to that room.

* * *

><p>Amy was quickly adjusting to her loafers as her steps were no longer clumsy and performed with little dismay.<p>

It was to her advantage that she was a quick learner, but a little birdie (try twin-tailed fox) told her that adjusting to Augustine wouldn't be half as easy.

At last, Amy stepped down to the ground floor. Jade orbs scanned the room cautiously. She didn't expect anyone to be down here so early, but on her first day, when an unaccustomed amount of unwanted attention was already on her, she couldn't afford to let her guard down.

Walking into a darkened room, Amy found the light switch.

The room turned out to be a lounge as the subdued hallway led her to a room filled with two chocolate brown, contemporary sofas parallel to each other, a rather large flat screen hanging proudly on a refined, but somehow sporty blue wall perpendicular to them, champagne colored viewing chairs cluttered around the room, sport and video game posters plastered on every bit of wall.

Somehow, the air still contained a hidden aroma of sophistication and scholarly cultivation. It was just obvious that boys had seized the space as theirs, preventing the room from reaching its full uncluttered potential.

_Boys and all of their chaotic glory._

Amy cracked a smile as she wrestled through the chairs, descending on the sofa in a soft plump.

Taking in the quiet tranquility of the room, she decided to relax on the sofa until the boys started to dominate the space.

That would give her what? An hour or so until they came down? After all, she was pretty sure that boys didn't have to struggle with the morning beauty rituals females deemed necessary.

But how would she kill the next hour and a half? She retreated to her backpack, pulling out her new student folder that she somehow still hadn't looked through.

Plucking open the folder, she examined her schedule closely. Like the principal had reassured her, the schedule was essentially the same as before, just alternate hours. Amy's eyes scanned the list as she was presented with an alternative former schedule:

**AP History**

**AP Calculus**

**Philharmonic Orchestra**

**Lunch**

**AP Physics **

**AP English**

**Technology Lab**

_Technology Lab?_ The last class on the list left her slightly dazed. She had never heard of such a thing. But in a technologically advancing society, it did seem more practical than Home Ec.

She tucked the folder back into her backpack as she settled into the plushy sofa. Cracking open one of her AP English reads, _Invisible Man,_ which she was actually was enjoying, she was to unwind on the sofa in comfort. Why not take advantage of the quiet environment? There was no shame in relaxing here. Especially since she was always restless in Avalon.

And she needed, _desperately needed, _for that to change here.

* * *

><p>Sipping from an oversized, stainless steel container of coffee was non other than Avalon's favorite pyrotechnic feline, Blaze the Cat.<p>

Located in the front of Avalon's gilded gates, in the shelter of her SUV sheered the color of gold, the cat's emotional and mental states acted to pale almost unnaturally in comparison.

After Amy's sudden disappearing act, Blaze obligated her mornings, her glum golden orbs skimmed over the car's analogue clock-_very early mornings- _to locate and return Amy back to Avalon.

To put it simply, Blaze's mornings-ESSENTIALLY HER LIFE**- **had been reduced to an Amy search.

One that each passing day seemed to turn even more doubtful.

Consisting of her treading the town, searching practically everywhere in a cautious and vigilant manner, she was surprised that she hadn't gotten _any_ results whatsoever.

And then there were the flyers. Blaze's eyes fell to a dwindling stack of "Missing: Amy Rose" flyers resting on the passengers seat. Placed in parts of Avalon, the town, local markets, and teen hangouts, Blaze had placed the posters in every corner of the public eye.

However, they too, had proven to be useless.

"But why?" Blaze slammed her fist down on the dashboard, her eyes nitid with sudden burning fury. "Why is this so hard?"

As she took one handout from the stack, her passionate, but sullen eyes bore into Amy's. A recent yearbook picture of the rose hedgehog was plastered below prominent black lettering on a white background. Even though Blaze had not spoken to Amy in several days, Amy's detached smile spoke for her.

Amy was wretched. And it showed every second that she trailed the halls as a numb puppet of Sally's oppression.

But Sally's oppression did break Amy little by little, until finally she broke.

_But couldn't she have gotten help before it escalated that far?_ Blaze thought to herself, miserably taking another self-pitying swig of her cold, depressing coffee. She slammed the cup down, bowing her head in shame. _Who would have? I should have intervene__d...__**I **__was the only one who would have._

And apparently the principal was aware of this too.

After Amy's disappearance, he put her responsible for finding Amy. That or forfeiting her position as school secretary and serving part of Amy's suspension.

She looked straight ahead, focusing on nothing, yet something particular all the same.

It wasn't the principal's demand that brought her out here every morning.

She needed to ensure that Amy was safe. That was what she was worried about.

But at the same time, it was completely ridiculous that she was being punished for _Sally's_ actions.

Blaze was enraged, feeling the frigid coffee begin to boil in her mouth. _Maybe that was how Amy felt. _Blaze stopped herself. Who was she kidding?

_That was __**exactly**__ how Amy felt._

That Friday would never cascade away, and until Blaze knew that Amy was safe, she would do this, redeeming herself as the friend she never completely was.

_Amy._

She could have helped her so much. She could have made Amy's unbearable high school experience into one with immeasurable joy. Even if that meant forfeiting her own popular status.

Blaze closed her eyes. All because she was too worried about her reputation. From being directly bullied in her younger years, she let the same bullying come indirectly by not following her heart.

"Reputation_," _she sighed, her eyes flicking toward the campus gates. "Where am I at now?"

What was an opulent reputation if she couldn't live with herself?

Blaze could feel a sharp shock stun her body. _What if Amy could no longer live with herself? Literally?_

Blaze shook her head frantically. _That would never happen. Amy wasn't the suicidal-type. She wouldn't. _

Again, it was not like they were best friends. And at the tragically defeated state she left Avalon it's not like that wasn't a reasonable possibility. _Would she?_

Revving the engine, Blaze could feel more motivation being fueled into her cause.

_If anything happened to Amy-_She couldn't even finish that thought.

Maybe she'd burn Avalon to the ground. In Amy's honor. Starting with torching Sally to a crisp. After all, Sally was always going on about how crucial it was for her to be hot.

Try literally on fire.

As Blaze continued her search, the idea amused her. But mental jokes alone couldn't bring the true ease of finding Amy.

It didn't matter so much where Amy was, so long as she was safe. And that was what Blaze had to ensure.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

"_Huh?_" Amy subconsciously mumbled, the presence of sleep not yet gone. She shifted further into the couch, clinging onto her unconsciousness.

"W_ake up,_" an unknown student repeated above her, this time shaking Amy's shoulders, which as a result forced her upright. "You're going to be late," he said firmly. He swiftly glanced at his watch. "_I'm_ going to be late."

"For what?" Amy managed to respond with her eyes closed, sleep's dominance now beginning to lose its strength.

"Class," he simply stated. Like the reaction to touching a hot burner, Amy jolted up, catching sight of the student, a magenta colored chameleon.

"_What?_" Amy uttered, before making note of the femininity in her voice. "How come no one woke me?" she questioned desperately as she rushed to her feet, haphazardly gathering her materials and quickly placing her backpack over her shoulders all the while feeling panic consume her.

She had what? _Ten minutes _to get to class on a foreign campus?

She placed her hand over her mouth, fighting the urge to give an exasperated sigh or grunt- she didn't know what guys did when they were overwhelmed.

_So much for not being restless here._

The student's golden eyes met Mercury's as she tried to calm herself down. "I suppose that is why I am here," the student replied, shrugging his shoulders, obviously not deterred by the time-crunched situation.

Just then Amy realized the imbecility behind her words.

_How come no one woke me? _

She was the new kid. _Of course_ no one would wake her. In any one else's shoes she probably would have overlooked the sleeping boy too.

"Feel fortunate," the chameleon continued, "you know what they say, let a sleeping dog-" his sharp eyes scanned over Mercury, accessing his species. "_hedgehog_, lie."

Amy somewhat nodded as the tenseness in her face began to subside. "Thanks anyways," Amy smiled genuinely, as the chameleon bowed his head slightly. "Mercury," Amy said calmly.

"Espio,"Amy smiled.

"So, do you do any under cover work?" Amy felt herself question as Espio raised a brow.

"_Hm_?" he said before his eyes fell on his watch again.

"Well the definition of espionage is the act or practice of spying. The name Espio made me think of that word, so I guess I just jumped to conclusions..."Amy stated, scratching her quills. Espio looked down at the crimson hedgehog, blinking his eyes. He didn't wake up an idiot.

"I suppose so..." Espio considered. " I must admit that I had never made the connection. I mean, I have been trained in many forms of martial arts, but I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm a ninja," he asserted as Mercury nodded.

"It's getting late," Espio finally said, heading toward the front door, "you have five minutes. I would recommend that you start leaving."

With that, the chameleon took a jujitsu stance and performed a few quick gestures with his fingers that looked as if he were replicating some sort of ancient japanese art. A shroud of swirling leaves covered his form as he disappeared in the air.

_What the hell? _Amy stood dumbfounded until she realized that she couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

The same feelings of dread and panic began to course through her veins as she burst through the door leading to the outside, confronted by a near empty campus.

That meant almost everyone were in their respective hallways, or in their respective classes, not about to face the punishments of being late.

Like she would if she didn't get a move on.

Twirling around in circles to see where she was suppose to go, Amy gave up and began sprinting.

_Why couldn't I have superpowers?_

Espio, some guy she just met disappeared before her eyes. Sonic and Shadow had super speed. Rouge could fly. Knuckles could glide and had incredible strength. Tails was a super genius. Blaze and Silver had psychokinetic and psychokinetic abilities, and Sally could probably _buy _superpowers if she wanted to.

She had a hammer.

She sighed to herself as she continued, fighting to keep motivated. _They would never be in this situation._

Running for their lives to avoid the humiliation and punishment of being tardy. On the first day.

Her shoes clanked against the pavement at a rapid pace as she desperately tried to get on class on time. In front of her, she could see a building arising from the horizon. Plastered along the brick wall of the establishment, dull grey lettering confirmed that somehow she going the right way. Covington History Hall.

History was her first hour.

With her blind instinct confirming that she was on tract, Amy could feel herself speeding up, her jittering anxiety subsiding. She didn't even care that her heart was on fire, feeling the blood boiling from the back of her throat.

Prying the door open, she couldn't stop her pace as she tried to remember the classroom number. She didn't have time to dive into her folder to search. Slamming her eyes shut, she tried to force the thought to come to her. No avail.

Too bad Scourge didn't do a more thorough job of helping her to actually remember _where_ her classrooms were instead of educating her on all of the Avalon girls he had slept with...

_Nice guy_, she considered as she could feel her energy draining from her as she continued to run aimlessly, _but a total man whore. _

Then, she stopped.

Taking in her surroundings, she saw two cherry colored doors opposite of each other, with glass windows aligning the sides of them so that she could see her new school mates in uniform. The two doors were cracked open slightly, and not everyone was in their seats, so that gave her the indication that class had not yet started. But based on the utter emptiness of the hallways, she had roughly 20 seconds or so until the bell would ring.

And she thought she was making progress.

Amy immediately turned her head to the right. On the glass window, the class hours that the teacher taught were written on paper, then taped on.

**First Period- AP Geography **

She shook her head. That wasn't it. Turning to the other classroom, luckily the teacher had done the same thing.

Scanning the paper desperately, her eyes relaxed when she knew this was it.

**First Period- AP History**

Opening the door wider for entry, the moment Amy set one foot in, the bell rang. Amy slouched her head down in defeat as the teacher stopped her in her tracks.

"You're late," Amy heard a female voice state. Amy rose her head up, cocking a brow.

_Another female teacher? _Amy sighed to herself. She thought that boys would be the ones to expose her. Now after only being presented by female faculty workers on her first few days here, she wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry," Amy said, remembering to use her new voice. Part of her was somewhat annoyed. Technically, she was _in_ the classroom on time. Any laid back teacher would have let it go. Especially considering the fact that she was a new student.

This wasn't the welcoming committee she was expecting.

"No excuses, just make sure this doesn't happen again..." her deep blue orbs bore into Amy's. "And your name?"

Amy gulped, making sure to get it right on the first try, "Mercury the Hedgehog."

The teacher, a rather slender cow the color of honey, lead her to the front of the classroom as a nervous Amy tried not to stumble over her oversized loafers. _Cream..._

"Class, we have a new student," she said with authority in her voice. Although Amy wasn't looking at anyone in particular, she could tell that the class was being attentive. The new student was always a spectacle.

_Oh great,_ Amy thought as she gave an internal eye roll, _the attention that I don't want._

"Mercury the Hedgehog. Please make him feel welcome," she presented. But the amount of command in her voice told Amy that that please was an order that they must abide to.

Amy could feel herself relax slightly, although she never strayed her eyes off of the poster listing Mobian Presidents at the back of the room.

"However..." the teacher, Mrs. Cowdry began, "even though you are a new student, I do not take tardiness lightly," Amy turned to the teacher now, scared to hear what she would say next.

"Mr. Hedgehog, you will have to complete a four paged, single spaced report on how this-" Mrs. Cowdry strutted over to her desk in her black stilettos that didn't seem very appropriate for her job, or who she was surrounded by on a daily basis for that matter. A tight fitting pencil skirt and a fitted blouse that accentuated her bust also didn't help either. She handed Amy a packet on political cartoons that appeared to be some response to a historical event.

"-relates to the Business Enterprise Rebellion using three primary sources, due tomorrow morning ten minutes before class. If you even _think _about being late again, Mr. Mercury, I will have you removed from this class and placed into remedial history," she spat at hedgehog's face as Amy blinked rapidly, unable to process everything this maniacal teacher demanding.

Mrs. Cowdry then proceeded toward a large Promethean board plastered on the wall. Effortlessly clicking a button to turn it on, her eyes darted at Amy's, who was still frozen in the center of the room.

"Do you have any questions?" the teacher asked sharply, as Amy slowly shook her head. "Then you may sit down," she said, motioning a hand toward the desks. Slowly, Amy plopped down on a random empty desk. Absorbing the blows the teacher had thrown onto her, Amy brought out a pen and paper to prepare to take notes.

"Glad you made it," Espio said from behind her as Amy turned around to face him. She gave a weak smile. "Now you see why I had to teleport here," he humored, looking over to see if the teacher could overhear his conversation. He lowered his tone. "She's a pretty sight, but an _utter_ monster." he joked with a pun as Amy fought the urge to laugh. In an effort to refrain from laughing, she started coughing loudly.

The teacher turned toward Mercury in disgust. "Get a hold of yourself, young man," she said, before focusing on the attention of the board. There was a collective group of snickering as Amy continued to feel moritfied.

"Now," the teacher started, commanding silence from the room once more, as somehow Amy's coughing ceased.

"The Feminist movement," she said as she finished writing it on the board. "We're starting the first chapter of it today, so bring out your laptops and log onto your online textbooks," Amy began to brighten up. She had remembered her laptop. Opening her grey backpack, she frowned.

It wasn't there.

Amy closed her eyes, releasing another sigh. _But it was just there!_ She didn't remember bringing it out in the lobby. But she did remember taking it out in the dorm. She slapped her hand to her forehead. _If it wasn't for Shadow's presence making me want to rush out..._

"Young man," the teacher barked, "So you forgot your laptop, didn't you? Why it seems like you like to have _all_ the attention," she teased in the snarky way teachers teased when irritated.

Amy gave a mental scoff. _Only because you give it to me. _

The cow teacher motioned her hand, beckoning Mercury forward. "Come up here," Amy rose up quickly, leaving her caution and timidness at her desk.

This teacher was a bitch. Amy had a feeling that there was no way to please her, and she was not going to give Mrs. Cowdry the satisfaction of seeing her or _him_ quiver underneath her presence.

"Yes?" Amy said, transforming into Mercury as she came to the front of the class room. The teacher gave a snotty grin.

"I want you to verbally state what lead to the Mobius Feminist Movement, the women involved, the date it started and ended, the treaties passed, and show an example of how the actions of then have impacted women today," she listed, the glow in her eyes confirming that she was quiet proud of this punishment she had conjured up.

Well the joke was on her. Avalon practically required everyone to know the feminist movement like the back of their hand. Avalon was previously an all-girls school, and back in the day, the two schools stood side by side. Augustine's Academy of Young Men and Avalon's Academy for Young Ladies.

Mrs. Cowdry was messing with the wrong hedgehog.

Amy gave a small smirk, before turning her attention toward the class. She could see their faces, some of them wincing at the magnitude of information that they wouldn't be able to answer, and the others in tickled enjoyment, eager to see how this would all end.

"Sure thing," Amy nodded. "The Mobius Feminist Movement started on September 1, 1897 after Clara Posseum, an inteligent housewife in the town of Niterous was raped and shot in the head after refusing to educate the men of the town in reading and writing because they refused to give jobs to the local women of the town specifically stating that as men they were above women and that women should be confined to household roles. Some of the young women she educated acted in revolt, protesting the injustice that fell upon Mrs. Clara. Nora Ferret and Chandra Rabbit led these women for six years, igniting nonviolent protest throughout Mobius and promoting the Equal Rights Bill to be passed at the Capitol. After social and political unrest, President Leopard Johnson finally passed the bill in the second year of his second term on October 4, 1903. The bill, also informally known as Clara's Law, promised that women will not be discriminated in the workplace and will not be denied jobs for sole the fact that they are female. The feminist movement officially ended two months later on December 5, 1903."

Amy took a deep a breath before turning to her teacher who looked unnaturally surprised at Mercury's intellect.

"As for you, being able to teach a group of young men such as ourselves, conveys that you are a prime example of how the feminist movement still has a powerful effect today," Amy finished as she could feel the class staring in awe. "So is that enough? I mean, I _could_ go on-"

"That won't be necessary," Mrs. Cowdry sighed in defeat.

With that, Amy heard some of the boys in the back wowing at Mercury with nods and thumbs ups of approval. Mrs. Cowdry shook her head, trying to regain her ascendance over the classroom, but Mercury had stolen the show.

"_Thank you_, Mr. Hedgehog," she said rather smudgily. "_Now. Sit. Down_."

"I'd be delighted to," Amy smiled before taking a seat. Receiving a few whispered congrats, words of approval, and even a small bow from Espio, Amy beamed.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

><p>So what did'ya think?<p>

I know, not the most action-packed chapter, but just you wait. Something big will happen, and it's just around

the corner.

Also, I know my writing is a bit lengthy with detail, but I wanted to specifically write about her first day. And there's still part two...

Point is, expect more concise chapters in the future.

So please review, and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism. It's been a while since I've worked on this story, and as the readers only you can give me indicate on what's working or what isn't. If you feel that you have a specific comment on plot, or structure, also feel free to PM me. I've got the story pretty figured out as to where I want it to go, but again, I write for you. So please, please review!

Chapter 8 should be updated on Monday (or maybe sooner...) :P

Oh, and catch a glimpse of my other story, _Sleeping_. Once the CR hits the ground running, I'll try to update that.

Again, it feels good coming back, and thanks for your support.

~Rave


	8. Out On the Main Streets: Part 2

Sorry for taking so long.

With graduation and my last band concert two weeks ago, I suppose I was more busy than I thought. Go flute. Oh and then a I had bunch of grad parties last week. I'm sorry that I'm so popular. Not.

Sorry again for getting your hopes up.

But now that I have a nice breach of time until college, I'm eager to do this thing. Yeah!

Other than that, Happy Father's Day! I hope you are able to share today with your father, or any father-like figure in your life.

Seriously, without them we wouldn't be here.

Let's move on.

Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or any of their characters I'm about to use. If I did, you know the only reason I did was to have the rights to Shadow the Hedgehog. Back off fangirls!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Out On the Main Streets (Part 2)<p>

As she walked around the campus with a new found confidence, Amy wondered if any of her classes would be able to meet the unbelievable, exhilarating high that was first hour.

So far it didn't seem like a possibility.

Calc was calc; she had bookwork on solving trigonometric integrals. And the teacher- Amy was delighted to see that one of her teachers at an all male school was finally a _male_- a middle-aged kangaroo, seemed polite enough and didn't draw any more attention to her presence aside from welcoming her to the class.

"_Welcome to Augustine's, Mr. Hedgehog," _was the only thing he said to her as she was sheltered in the middle of the classroom, sitting her in desk. Still basking in the glow of pissing the hell out of Mrs. Cowdry last hour.

As Amy ventured outside, she began to enjoy the fact that the school had such a detached campus. The perimeter of the campus was encased by black gates, but almost each subject of class had it's own type of building permitting Amy to be outside, soaking up fresh air.

She was sure that it probably sucked during the wintertime, but since it was only the second week of September, the air was brisk and cool, the sun supplying a moderate warmth. It was that type of neutral weather were you could practically wear anything and not fall victim to the staggering effects of Mother Nature.

With the school map in hand, Amy walked toward the Jasper Theater, adjacent to the Davis Music Hall, with an uplifting feeling that she had definitely made the right decision to come here.

Stepping into the hall, she walked toward a pair of double doors labeled 3-D.

_Perfect_, Amy thought to herself, _philharmonic orchestra_.

Opening the door, she was presented by a space that resembled that of her old orchestra room. Built like a small theater, about thirty emerald green viewing chairs were in two rows, and a large stage lifted about four feet from the ground carried a group of students strumming and chattering quietly.

As Amy walked toward an empty seat, she took her place and carefully began strumming. She continued for about five more minutes until starring out into space. Something didn't feel right.

_Where's the teacher?_

Suddenly, she could hear shoes shuffling from behind the stage, probably where the instructor had an office. But emerging from the dark depths of the backstage wasn't a teacher, but a student with a violin in hand.

_Shadow?_

She squinted her eyes at him when his gaze submissively met her's before passing on to the rest of the students. In a short notice, he had arrived to the center stage and stood before the students, most of them eagerly greeting him as he casually waved back.

"Mr. Gazelle is..." Shadow kept composure as he hung on to the words, "unavailable at this moment. I will be administering the warm up."

Shadow then held up his violin for proper play, "Instruments up."

The students obeyed, and on Shadow's cue, strung their string instruments accordingly. After leading a few more, Shadow brought down his instrument before delivering a single nod. "Good job."

As if on cue, Mr. Gazelle came prancing in patting Shadow on the back. "Thanks Shadow!" he said to him as Shadow simply took is seat in the front of the first circular row.

Looking from the back row, she rolled her eyes when she saw where he was sitting. He was first-chair violin.

_Of course. _Amy thought to herself, _Why am I never on top when it comes to something cool?_

"Anyways..." the gazelle began, shattering Amy's thoughts, "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, I had a doctor's appointment because I have this deep, oozing rash on my arm-"

"Too much information," Shadow interrupted almost jokingly.

Amy's eyes widened, she didn't know it was possible for Shadow to show any other emotion aside from disdain towards her.

Some of the boys began chuckling as Mr. Gazelle rolled his eyes.

"Alright, _alright_, Mr. Hedgehog. I suppose your right," he humored back, before turning to his stand containing a music book. "We've wasted enough time already. Bring out your music, and begin playing..." he flipped a few pages before settling on a song, "Con Te Partiro."

Amy starred blankly at her stand that had no music. Before they could go any further, Amy stood up.

"Excuse me?" she called out innocently, once again forcing a manly essence in her tone, "I don't have a book. Sorry."

The gazelle studied the hedgehog further before almost jumping up, "Oh! Yes, we have a new student," he said as he brought out an extra copy of the music. "Mr. Mercury the Hedgehog, I believe?" he addressed as Amy nodded." Would you like to come up here and introduce yourself?"

Amy shook her head. "Um, no." she said very directly, earning a few snickers from the guys. Not Shadow though. She tried to gain more confidence, "You've pretty much covered it. I'm Mercury, Merc, whatever you want to call me, and I'm a new student at this school.

"Okay, _Merc," _the teacher tried out. "Now I don't expect you to be perfectly in tune with everyone, since you haven't practiced this piece, but out of fairness to everyone else, you will be last viola until I can fully see what you can do." Amy nodded, though feeling slightly irritated. _So I get to be last, while Mr. Angry Eyes over there gets to be first. What's with this world? _

"Begin!" the teacher called out of nowhere as the students, in proper position to play, began to orchestrate sweet sounds from their instruments.

And the worst part was that it seemed almost effortless for all of them.

While Amy struggled. As she fought to keep along with the very expressive song, she delivered some very wrong notes that definitely went heard.

When they finished, she could see Shadow turn back in her direction. Laughing.

Amy could feel her face spoil into an angry pout. _Laughing? At me? Who does he think he is?_

* * *

><p>"Who does he think he is?" Amy said out loud as she took a forceful bite of her salad, her eyes darting across at a table that <em>he <em>was sitting at.

"_Who?_" Tails questioned, taking a bite of his sandwich, scouting across the room. "What did _they _do?"

Amy swallowed her food before answering. _"Shadow," _Amy spat. "He's so full of himself!"

Tails brought a finger to his lips, "You want to say that louder so the whole school can hear?"

"_Yeah,_" replied the bumblebee also seated at the table. "Me no like-y public outbursts."

Tails nodded. "Charmy's right. You wouldn't want to bring any unwanted attention on yourself."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still carrying the same menacing glare.

"Wait, are we talking about Shadow?" a puma, the final member of the table, called out of nowhere. Amy fought the urge to slap her forehead.

"Yes, _puma_, we're talking about Shadow," Amy said, as the grey puma's face tensed.

"First off, the name's Phoenix, _hedgehog_, and second, what are we? A bunch of gossiping girls? Why the hell are we talking about Shadow?" he spat, his orange orbs narrowing.

"That's exactly what I want to know," Tails said earnestly with Charmy nodding behind him.

Amy's gaze lowered as she stared into her greens, "I don't know really, it's just that he's..." Amy stopped herself and stared thoughtfully at the onyx hedgehog.

"...indirectly responsible for most of the troubles I've had today. I mean, the first day is bad enough all ready-"

"What did he do?" Charmy interrupted. Tapping her fingers against the table, Amy tried to muster up a response. Turning her gaze to Charmy, she began with a sigh.

"Well, I came late to Mrs. Cowdry's and I forgot my laptop-"

"Why?" Charmy interrupted again as Amy groaned. _What was with all these interruptions?_

Charmy's buzzy personality couldn't be denied, as his wings fluttered in interest. It was nice to see that someone here (besides Tails) actually _cared_ about Mercury's problems, but this was getting annoying.

"_I don't know_," Amy sort of yelled, before toning herself down. "I guess it was Shadow's presence. He wants nothing to do with me, and he let's me know that in every way without saying it," Amy persuaded as she nonchalantly played with the straw of her smoothie. "So come morning, I was eager to leave and I left in a rush."

The guys nodded around the crimson hedgehog.

"Don't worry, Mercury," Phoenix assured. "Shadow doesn't warm up to others that well, but he's cool. He's great to all of us, so I don't see why the same wouldn't happen to you," he offered, taking a hearty bite from his burger. "Unless your a straight up freak or some kind of shit like that. But you seem relatively normal to me."

Tails, laughed a bit at that, shooting Amy the all knowing eye.

"_Unless your a straight up freak or some kind of shit like that..."_

Yup, that was her. Shrugging her shoulders and trying not to feel insulted, Amy responded. "Maybe. But something tells me that it is not going to be as easy as it was for most of you," Amy's glance fell on Tails, "being his _roommate_ and all_._"

And it was true. If she were actually a boy, maybe his behavior would be seen as a sort of male indifference. But still being a girl and all (more so in mentality than physically right now) Shadow came off as being a jerk.

But could she afford to see him in this light? She just _got_ here, and didn't know what type of position he held in this school.

_Was he still generally a loner?_ Amy's eyes skimmed over to his table some feet over. All six seats were filled, and brimming with even more students standing nearby. Engaged in conversation, Shadow seemed to be an active participant. _He's a socialite._

Matching Sonic in speed and athletic ability, there was no doubt that he was probably a respected jock at this school too.

No matter, Shadow always had attention on him. But choosing to accept or reject it were two different things. And he refused to accept it in middle school. Just because he was acknowledging it now didn't mean anything. He simply matured.

But with his more than ever striking appearance, his ruby eyes that burned with a different type of fire...it couldn't be denied.

_Shadow is popular?_

And if he was, which Amy was almost entirely sure about, She couldn't let him despise Mercury. Being hated by the populars got her here. And it's not that it wasn't nice here or anything ( the atmosphere wasn't thick with social disappointment like Avalon) but her position here was already a stretch.

Shadow didn't have to_ like_ her him-ly state, but he definitely couldn't hate Mercury. Even though something told her that if Shadow had a problem with her (and he did) he would just ignore her (like he did this morning). In that sense, boys are different than girls. Whatever the case, Amy would have to give Shadow the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine," Amy sighed. "What makes Shadow so _cool_? I'd like to know since he probably won't be telling me any time soon..."

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders, "First off, he's a senior, so that's an automatic," he started as Charmy nodded. "And I'm pretty sure that he is also first in that class too. Um...he's president of Student Assembly. It's like class council but it includes all classes. As a junior I'm a senator. Oh, and he's part of a lot of other clubs-"

"Science Olympiad, MUN, world-charity, debate, to name a few," Tails brought up as Phoenix nodded.

"First chair violin..." The puma added as Amy nodded. She would know. "And there are a lot of other things, but aside from that, he's pretty bad ass." he concluded as Charmy nodded.

"The baddest," Charmy said.

"Good to know," Amy smiled at that. With this long list of achievements, Shadow did appear to be less menacing, and more scholarly. _Maybe I could learn to live with him._

"Well, speaking of badass," Tails said as his eyes focused on Mercury's. "We heard that you put Mrs. Cowdry in her place."

Amy grinned. "Um yeah. She put me on the spot to recite the Mobius feminist movement before we had actually learned it. Good thing we had just covered it in my last school. In fact, Mrs. Cowdry makes me think of a student from Avalon..." Amy put out, as Tails caught on.

"Unlike said student, too bad Mrs. Cowdry can control my grade," Amy humored as Charmy laughed energetically.

"Yeah, I had her last year for Honors Geography, and although she's great to look at, she's an-"

"Utter monster?" Amy guessed as Charmy laughed.

"Either way, everyone has heard of your showdown. They think your cool," the puma said while clearing his food.

Amy scoffed. _Well that's a first._

Taking the time to finally take another bite from her salad, Amy jumped when she heard the bell ring.

"_What?_" Amy yelled through the piercing sound blast. "Lunch is over all ready?

Tails nodded while discarding the remains of his lunch as Charmy and Phoenix rose from their chairs.

"Boys eat fast," Tails shrugged, tossing Amy's salad container into the trash. Turning to her, he shook his head.

"They also don't eat salad."

* * *

><p>The students of Avalon breathed in the weird tension that was now lunch time.<p>

_What the hell happened to Amy?_ Was a reasonable thought probably soaring through their heads. If they cared.

Did the students actually care, or was it simply youthful curiosity on her whereabouts? It was weird to them. Amy was like a lonely spirit of the school that suddenly vanished. Even though her existence did seem transparent to begin with, her lacking presence could not be denied.

It was the absence of a ghost. But not without the presence of a new one.

With the color drained from her complexion, and the eyes of a fire cat chillingly opaque Blaze had assumed that position. Taking a doleful nibble from her tuna salad, gloominess could not begin to characterize her. Not sadness. Not even sorrow. She began to slouch over the table as if to study her reflection in the over shined mahogany.

The five day trek hadn't give her any signs of Amy. No sign to prove that, at the very least, she was okay. Raking her salad with her fork, she let herself become captivated in thought.

Was she at home? Was she at a friends house, recovering?

_Or worse? _Blaze could feel the blood drain from her body, _mutilated in a ditch somewhere._

Broken? Exposed? Alone?

Silver scooted closer to his girlfriend, drawing her closer as he rubbed her back.

"Is everything alright, Blaze?" he said worriedly, hugging her.

"Nothing," she replied, as Silver hugged her harder, staring out blankly. "I found _nothing._"

Blaze buried her head in her hands, with Silver trying to coo here.

"C'mon Blaze, don't think like that. Amy's not an idiot," he reassured, bringing her to face him. "I'm sure she's fine, okay Blaze?

Blaze shrugged her shoulders, his words at the very least, inspiring her to take a pathetic bite from her tuna salad.

She knew that Silver was probably right, but she didn't have any _proof_. No sign to confirm sweet his words or her worst suspicions.

And that uncertainty was unsettling. It didn't seem possible that in the span of of a few days, Amy seemed to no longer exist. The lost of a friend coupled with the anxiety of what felt like trying to find a fragile piece of hay in a needle stack world, kept her on edge.

"Are you talking 'bout Amy?" Knuckles asked as Blaze nodded.

"I'm very worried about her," Blaze sighed, as Rouge came closer, comforting her feline friend.

"I understand, I'm worried about her too," she expressed. "I mean, it's not like we were friends or anything, like you, but it's not like I _want_ her to be kidnapped or in a ditch somewhere," Rogue extended, before batting her smoky eyes at Sally. "You went too far, and that's comin' from me."

Sally released an exasperated scoff. But instead of returning her gaze at the bat, she shot a glance at her boyfriend, who seemed to be staring out into the vast space of the dining a hall, a blank, but almost troubled mask covering his face.

Maybe Blaze's words were getting to him too...

Seeing that her boyfriend was unresponsive, the only thing Sally could do was take fire on Rouge. Sliding her auburn bangs from her face, azure orbs met teal.

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone _blaming _me! She _left_. Did I push out of the school? Did I pay someone to pack her bags, and hire a chauffeur to ship her sorry ass out of here? _No!" _she persuaded, narrowing her eyes as if to adjust to the blinding light of her inconsideration of the matter.

Sally scoffed again, "If I really wanted to I do that, I would have," she stated, acting to brush off the matter by admiring her manicure. "I _have _the money," she muttered smugly, her final statement hoping to dismiss this conversation.

Rolling her eyes and gazing around the mess hall, Rouge started poking at her fruit compote in relative defeat. "_Fine. _Maybe your right, _Princess_, but why don't you tell that to the rest of the student body gawking at you?"

Staring out, Sally could she that her little uproar had stolen the attention from the rest of the students harmlessly eating their meals.

Sally sized up the space, somehow able to glare at everyone outside of her table. "Oh _please_. Stop acting like you care."

With that, the same silence was restored. It's not like they wanted to end up like Amy. Wherever she was.

"And if anyone should feel bad, it should be her. She _left_," Sally reasserted, as even Knuckles couldn't help but nod slightly. "She caused this on her own."

Even in Blaze's saddened state, she rose up to give Sally an intense stare. The fire was back.

"I know that I wasn't the best friend to her, but you can't _blame_ her for anything. You played a big part in this."

"Yes," Sally agreed, flashing a devilish smile, "I'm always the lead."

To that, Blaze couldn't help but groan. _I'm always the lead? What the hell is wrong with this girl?_

An angry frown fell on Blaze's face as she ascended from the table. "Fuck this. I'm not going to take this behavior anymore."

"Blaze! I've never heard you speak like that before!" Rouge called, before smiling. "You go girl."

Blaze nodded slightly, toning down her angered spirit. "I'm not going to mope around, wandering around for Amy like a lost puppy. Especially not when the Diabolical Princess over here is all smiles.

"Oh, the _Diabolical Princess_," Sally considered, bouncing in crude approval, "I like that, don't you, _Blue_?"

"Stop calling me that," the cobalt hedgehog finally stated, rising up. "I'm not happy with this situation, and I'm ashamed of how lightly your treating this, Sally.

"Blaze," Sonic summoned, as her eyes met his, "I'll help you find Amy. We need to correct this wrong-"

"Um, _No_?" Sally objected. "What's the point of trying to find someone who doesn't want to be found? And further more, I forbid it! Yeah, I _forbid_ it!" she exclaimed, as she stood upright, crossing her arms.

Sonic stood his ground, "You can't tell me what to do, and if you continue with this, I'm going to have to strongly reconsider why I started dating you in the first place."

Sally's eyes widened before she stubbornly sat down. "I'm _so_ not okay with this."

"And I don't expect you to be," Sonic said, as he glanced across the table. "Any of you guys care to help?"

"I don't know," Rouge said honestly enough, before averting her gaze from Sonic.

"I have lacrosse practice after school," Knuckles claimed, as Rouge glared at him.

"Since when were you on the lacrosse team?" she questioned, as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Since two seconds ago," he mumbled under his breath, as Rouge delivered a punch to his arm.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well that leaves Silver," he pointed out. "What d'ya say?"

"Please, Silver," Blaze begged, as Silver stared at the table.

"Can't we just let it go, Blaze? I know you care and all, but if she really wanted to be sought out, wouldn't you have found her already? I don't want you feeling responsible just because you can't find her." Silver said, meeting his girlfriend's saddened gaze. "It's not worth it."

"You mean helping someone is bad? Suddenly Amy's worthless?" Blaze tried to refrain from crying out loud, as Silver shook his head.

"I'm not saying that Blaze," he persuaded, "but seriously, what has she ever done for you that makes her so important?"

Blaze merely stared at him. "She's kept me grounded. Unlike you." Blaze replied, as Silver tried to not look hurt.

"_Ohhh_, looks like the couple's first fight..." Sally rang in a sing song voice, ecstatic at the twosome's showdown.

"Shut up!" Silver and Blaze yelled in unison.

"God, what's with everyone today? Can't a girl have any fun?" Sally teased, flicking a celery stick across the table.

Sonic sighed, "Not today, Sally." Turning his gaze, he met Blaze, "I'll meet you after school."

Placing her messenger bag over her shoulder, she nodded. "Sure. At least someone's willing to help."

Silver blinked at her, "C'mon, don't be like this Blaze," he plead, also rising from his chair.

_Ring. Ring. _

Looking past her boyfriend, Blaze took her tray away with a shrug. "It's _fine_, Silver."

"_Blaze_," he called again, only to be answered by a sharp glower that only a cat could be capable of of.

"I'm going to be late," she simply said, as the others had began clearing the table.

Leaving a baffled Silver to suffer the consequences of his words.

* * *

><p>The first day was always the longest, but Amy was glad that she was finally in her last hour for the day.<p>

Technology Lab.

_What the hell is this? _Amy questioned, as she rolled into the research lab designed space.

She knew that Tails was a super genius that should probably should be working in an actual research lab, but what was the use of bringing one here?

Amy was smart too. But was studying for a test and acing it really comparable to developing new technologies? Or what ever she was suppose to do here?

Taking a seat on a stainless steel stool, Amy darted straight ahead, which was a little bit hard, considering that although the "class room" contained no windows, the ultraviolet white color that bathed the walls was striking, blinding her. _Dear God, am I the test subject?_

"Here, wear these," Tails said behind her, handing her a pair of goggles that she desperately snatched.

"Thanks," Amy said, as her eyes readjusted. "_Tails_? What are you doing here? I just saw you at lunch."

Tail's merely smirked. "You'll see."

As he walked up to the board, Amy rolled her eyes. _Tails is the teacher?_

"Hello, guys. As you all know, I'm the student teacher of this class, but Mercury doesn't know that, so give him a friendly welcome."

Some "hey's" and "yo's" and "who?" were thrown Amy's way as she waved her fingers weakly before stopping. _Do boys even wave?_

"Now Mercury, why don't you come up here and tell us a little bit about yourself?" Amy groaned. There was Tails trying to 'poke fun' at this whole thing again. She, _he_, wasn't going to fall victim.

Amy released a mental scoff, as she remained fixed in her chair. "How about I don't?" Amy teased back, as some of the guys beside her snickered.

Tails couldn't help but grin at that, "Well then, I was hoping you could tell us how your first day is going. We all know what went down with Mrs. Cowdry." Some of the guys nodded and smirked to that.

It was sort of nice being the talk of the school for putting a bitch in her place. As oppose to the being bitched to.

Amy smirked to that. "Well, if that's the case, then what's the point of repeating it?"

Tails nodded. "Fair enough," he said, "I'll stop antagonizing you.

"Moving on," Tails said, erasing something from the board, "you know that since I'm busy doing a bunch of other things-

"Like texting your girlfriend?" Two sloths shouted behind Amy, giving each other high fives.

Tails shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I _have_ a girlfriend. I can't say the same for guys," Tails teased back, a grin on his face confirming that he was unfazed by the random outburst.

"Anyway, this class is run like a study hall, you can ask me questions-try not to- but you can independently work on whatever you desire, as long as it requires a technological apparatus. There are enough laptops if you don't have one, and other tools if you need. Don't kill each other, and if you're going to watch porn, don't make it obvious..." Tails joked before adding, "...so don't watch porn."

Amy couldn't help but laugh at that. Moving from the board, Tails settled into an impressive looking desk, suited for a teacher. "If you need me, I'll be texting my girlfriend," he said, before reaching for his cellphone.

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. For one thing, it bothered her that that the fox boy in the front of the room- with his loafers crossed over the table-was texting and still managed to keep his number one position that _she _was imposing. Even though Tails was smart, she was forgetting that he was also a teenager.

And teenagers text their girlfriends.

Increased intelligence gave him free time. She was just studious, so not having a social life gave her the chance to excel too. But it seemed less fun in her case.

Shaking her head, Amy rose from her chair, eager for something to do. She had no technological based homework, but was she to die in boredom?

Plopping in front of a computer, Amy considered the icons before her. Internet. Writing Document.

_Hmmmm. Maybe I could make an online story about my experience here. _Shaking her head, she realized how foolish that could be, _Yeah, why don't you just tell the world who you really are?_

Amy stared at the screen, hoping it would give her the answers she needed. She rose up abruptly when she realized that this wasn't working. But everyone else in the class was. Doing whatever boys do on the internet.

Retreating to the front of the classroom, Amy stood before Tails, still caught in a text.

"She, I mean, _he_, is doing fine. Stop worrying. This was your idea," he mumbled under his breath while typing, before his blue orbs trailed to Amy.

"Oh, Mercury, how's everything?" he said with a final click on his cellphone.

"Fine, I guess," Amy admitted, "Could you sign a pass for me to go to the bathroom."

"We don't have passes at this school-" Tails began.

"Don't you guys have any rules here?" Amy questioned, a bit annoyed.

"No, we do, it's just that the more rules you try to enforce, the more likely they are to be broken. So we only have important ones," Tails informed. "Plus, this is private school."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "_So? _Avalon's a private school too."

"Exactly," Tails said, before a delightful buzz from his cellphone cut him off. Cream. Beginning to text again, Tails shooed Amy off. "Just go, but don't be too long. Then we'll have a problem."

Sighing, Amy walked out of the room into the hall. Noticing that the space seemed darker than she remembered, she took off her goggles. The space was beginning to look like a school now, as some metal lockers stickered the walls, and she could actually see outside. Walking slowly, and aimlessly Amy came across a door that read 'Restroom'. Amy's eyes widened as reality set in. All male school. All male restrooms.

Exhaling, she charged in. Averting her gaze from the...urinals. Walking into the only stall, she stood in their, disgusted. It wasn't that the space was dirty or anything, but there was this _odor_...

Rushing out of the bathroom just as fast as she came in, Amy gasped for air, before slumping against the same lockers that lined the hallways. Was this going to be her life now?

Looking across the empty hallway, she resumed in the direction of her class, a multitude of thoughts took over her brain as she struggled to look composed.

_It's not that I don't like it here, _Amy considered as she began to walk back, _I like it here, right? I can handle my new reality, right?_

She stopped, as logic began to take it's toll.

_Am I suppose to stay here for all of high school? _

_Have a diploma that says Mercury the Hedgehog: Cross Dresser Extraordinaire? _

_Can I even make it that far?_

_What were Cream and I thinking?_

Shaking her head, she expelled these dangerous thoughts. _I had no other reasonable option. If this can be called reasonable. _

Inhaling, her eyes fell on an event bulletin board before her. _Yes, I just have to be assimilated. Participate, and make a positive name for myself. Take everything step by step, and don't think to hard._

_Yes._

Her eyes trailed along the flyers. Sports were out of the question. Most of the seasons had already started, and its not like _she_ played sports. But at the same time she wasn't playing herself here. But contact sports could easily impose on her alter ego.

Scanning harder, her eyes fell on a vibrant flyer.

"Hmmm... Possible Homecoming Decoration Designer," she read out load, "meet in Sampson Hall, room S-23 next week."

She wasn't particularly artistic, but being that she was the only girl in the town of Boyville, maybe they could use some of her charm. If it was used discretely. There was still that cover she was trying to keep.

With a higher spirit, Amy walked into the room to see that most of the boys had their backpack over their shoulders, ready to leave. Of course, it was still _eleven minutes_ until class ended.

But it did occur to Amy that she could use technology to design for homecoming, if Mercury was to land the job.

_Well, that solved one problem. _Amy mentally acknowledged as she too brought her backpack over her shoulder._  
><em>

_Only a thousand more to go._

* * *

><p>So a little long, but there you have it, Amy's first day!<p>

Again, forgive me for any typos, I was trying to get this up quickly.

I'm excited to see how the story will go, with the pace increasing and all. I have some really great ideas, but again, don't be afraid to PM me.

Or review.

So enjoy the summer, and I'll get back to writing.

Adios.

~Rave


End file.
